


Way Back Home

by qunnyv19



Series: WRITING GIFT IDEAS [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, Eventual Smut, Friendship, Long Oneshot Fiction, M/M, Omega Verse, Penguins, Photography, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: “Apa pun. Aku akan melindungimu dari apa pun.” — Ansel/Dexter;original fiction for Hyldagarde & Silan Haye (psycheros).





	Way Back Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psycheros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheros/gifts).



**DISCLAIMER: A** nsel Rolfe Romhilde, **D** exter Abramson, **D** avid Anthony Hyldagard-Romhilde, **H** elgorth Romhilde, **S** afi Abramson, **M** ali Abramson, the universe and main ideas here © Hyldagarde & Silan Haye ( _psycheros_ ).

.

**Way Back Home**

∞  
**an original fiction written by Qunny Victoria  
2019**

**{Ansel/Dexter}**

∞

.

.

.

* * *

 

x chapter i x

“Jadi … ini tempatnya.”

David menyentuh tembok yang masih mengeluarkan bau cat menusuk. Cat tersebut masih putih polos yang belum ditambahkan warna atau pun dekorasi lain. Kedua kakinya menginjak karpet abu-abu muda yang menjadi salah satu dari sedikit furnitur yang tersedia di rumah baru mereka.

“Kita harus beres-beres,” ujar Helgorth seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. “Sopir akan datang sebentar lagi untuk membawa barang-barang kita yang lain.” Kepalanya mendongak untuk memerhatikan banyak elemen yang tidak lengkap di rumah baru mereka. “Ansel, kemari.”

Bocah kecil berusia empat tahun yang dipanggil itu menengadah melihat kedua sosok orangtuanya. Sepasang kaki kecilnya berjalan agak cepat, nyaris berlari, menuju posisi Helgorth dan David yang berada di tengah ruangan. “Um!” sahutnya, kemudian nyaris melepaskan mainan mobil-mobilan yang ada di tangan kiri.

.

Sepasang mata hijau milik Safi Abramson melirik pada truk besar berwarna kuning yang berjalan melewati depan rumahnya. Berbagai macam perabot dan mebel baru berada di kap belakang. Truk itu berjalan perlahan sampai akhirnya berhenti di rumah kosong tepat di sebelah kediamannya.

Kedua tangan Mali melingkar ke pinggang Safi yang mungil. “Apa yang kau lihat, hm?”

“Truk itu,” gumam Safi seraya memainkan jari-jari Mali yang ada di pinggangnya, “pasti memuat barang-barang pasangan Alpha-Omega yang waktu itu kuceritakan.”

“Oh ya?”

Kini perhatian laki-laki berambut pirang itu tertuju pada sopir truk yang baru keluar dan kernet yang mulai membuka tali-tali yang menahan furnitur di belakang.

Kepala pirang seorang anak kecil mengintip dari balik punggung orangtuanya, kemudian berusaha menyelipkan diri di antara pelukan erat ayah dan ibu yang tidak bisa lepas. Tubuhnya menggeliat di antara tubuh besar ayahnya dan tubuh kecil ibunya.

Mali menyeringai tipis melihat kelakuan anaknya yang terkadang masih cemburu akan kedekatan kedua orangtua.

“Nah, Dexter … nanti kau akan punya teman baru,” ujar Safi seraya membelai rambut pirang Dexter. “Aku sudah mengobrol cukup banyak dengan pasangan itu. Mereka orang yang menyenangkan.”

“Aku akan ke sana, sekalian menyapa mereka,” sahut Mali.

Akhirnya Mali melepaskan pelukannya pada Safi, sementara Dexter segera memeluk-meluk ibunya. Safi mengangguk dan mengajak Dexter ke dalam.

“Kita akan buatkan makanan untuk mereka.”

Mali berjalan mendekati sopir dan kernet yang masih menurunkan barang. Tiga detik kemudian, sosok pria tinggi mendekat kepadanya dan mulai melihat kondisi barang yang sudah sampai.

“Hei, aku Mali Abramson. Aku tinggal di sebelah,” tukas Mali, menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menujuk rumah yang berjarak beberapa meter saja dari tempatnya berpijak. “Kalian akan pindah ke sini mulai hari ini?”

Kedua mata hitam lawan bicaranya kini menunjukkan sisi familier dan mengangguk. “Aku Helgorth Romhilde. Suasana apartemen di kota … tidak begitu stabil, dan lingkupnya masih sempit. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke kompleks perumahan saja.”

Mereka saling menjabat tangan. Genggaman yang kuat dan erat, namun tidak berlebihan.

“Kurasa kau juga sudah mengenali Safi, ia mengatakan bahwa sudah melihat kalian saat melihat-lihat rumah.”

Sekilas, Mali bisa melihat mata Helgorth yang berkilat akan suatu hal yang membuatnya mengingat sesuatu. Helgorth mengangguk kemudian, ingat akan siapa nama tersebut dan apa memori yang berkaitan dengannya.

“Oh! Tentu saja aku ingat. Dia memberikan banyak pendapat yang kami pertimbangkan sebelum akhirnya pindah ke sini.”

Setelahnya, tanpa berbicara apa pun lagi, Mali ikut menurunkan barang dan menyusun barang-barang di teras depan.

Sopir dan kernet selesai bekerja setelah barang-barang selesai diturunkan. Mereka mengelap keringatnya dan masuk lagi ke dalam mobil ketika Helgorth memberikan tip kepada dua orang tersebut. Setelahnya, truk berjalan pergi dengan deruman halus dan kini hanya mereka berdua.

“David dan Ansel berada di dalam,” ucap Helgorth, kemudian berdeham. “Ansel anakku. Dia berusia empat tahun sekarang.”

Mereka masuk ke dalam dengan interior yang nyaris kosong. Saat itu David keluar, ia masih menenteng beberapa baju yang harus dilipat, dan ada pula kain-kain yang disampirkan di bahunya. David menaikkan alis. Mali memperkenalkan dirinya, seperti tadi, bahwa ia adalah tetangga sebelah kepada David.

Dengan semangat pindahan dan tetangga baru, mereka mulai membereskan dan menyusun barang-barang mereka yang baru datang.

Pada saat itulah pintu terketuk dan David bergerak membuka pintu.

“Oh, hai, David!” seru Safi yang membawa pai apel di tangannya dengan wangi apel dan krim yang menggoda. Di sebelahnya terdapat bocah kecil yang memegang tangannya, bersembunyi di balik punggung sang ibu sembari mengintip menggunakan kedua mata biru jernih.

“Safi,” sambut David dengan senyum lebar. Tentu ia sudah kenal Safi, mengingat mereka bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, bersama Helgorth. “Dan ini anakmu …?”

“Dexter. Hei, Dexter, ingat kalau ada orang yang mau berkenalan apa yang harus kau lakukan?”

Dexter bersembunyi sepenuhnya di balik ibunya. Safi tertawa. “Ini kubuatkan pai apel untuk kalian.”

“Tidak usah repot-repot. Terima kasih banyak, Safi. Mali sudah membantu kami banyak sekali dari tadi. Beberapa perabot sudah terpasang—hei, Ansel, ada temanmu di sini.”

“Temanku siapa?” teriak Ansel seraya memainkan tempelan kulkas. Ia berlari-lari kecil dan menempel pada David, kemudian menyipitkan matanya. Ia hanya melihat sosok wanita yang tersenyum lebar yang sedang melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

“Sudah kubilang kalau misalnya orang berkenalan, apa yang harus kau lakukan?” Safi bertanya lagi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ada kepala mungil yang muncul di balik punggung Safi. Anak itu berambut pirang dan bermata biru, persis seperti pria yang tadi berada di rumahnya dan membantu beres-beres rumah. Otak anak kecil Ansel berusaha untuk menghubungkan semuanya yang terjadi dalam rumah ini—

“Aku Dexter.” Dexter mengulurkan tangannya. “Aku akan tinggal di sebelah rumahmu nanti.”

“Ooooh!” Ansel segera menjabat tangan Dexter erat-erat. “Kau tinggal di sini? Sungguh?”

David melihat interaksi itu dan tersenyum kecil. “Dulu kami tinggal di apartemen, dan sulit bagi Ansel untuk menemukan teman seusianya. Ah, omong-omong, ayo masuk, Safi. Kursi-kursi di meja makan sudah tertata, walaupun masih belum rapi. Aku akan menyajikan pai apel ini.”

Safi mengangguk. Satu tangan Dexter masih dijabat erat oleh Ansel.

“Ayo main di kamarku,” kata Ansel, kemudian menarik tangan Dexter dengan lembut. “Baru ada mobil-mobilan dan kipas angin kecil, sih, tapi ayo main!”

Safi tertawa. “Sana, main.”

Sementara Dexter masih berusaha memproses semua yang ada di sekelilingnya, para orang dewasa sibuk membenahi dan merapikan barang-barang di sekitar. David bolak-balik membawa piring kosong, kemudian empat air gelas kemasan yang masih mereka bawa sebagai stok cadangan untuk sementara waktu, dan menyajikannya kepada keluarga Abramson.

“Aku berharap kalian bisa kerasan di sini,” ujar Mali, duduk dengan napas yang pendek-pendek dan menyeka keringat yang masih menetes. “Lingkungan di sini ramah dan menyenangkan. Tidak ada kesulitan dengan kompleks perumahan.”

“Kami masih menyesuaikan diri setelah lingkungan apartemen, tapi ya, kurasa kita memang akan cocok di sini. Ansel juga pasti betah karena ada teman seusianya.”

Safi mengangguk. “Anakku bahkan sudah dibawa ke kamar olehnya.”

Mereka berempat tertawa bersama, kemudian mulai menyantap pai apel buatan Safi.

“Untuk kehidupan yang baru,” ucap Helgorth.

“Untuk kehidupan yang baru.”

.

.

.

 

 

* * *

 

x chapter ii x

“Aku tidak tahu apa pentingnya ini.”

Ansel meletakkan selembar kertas di atas meja. Kertas itu berisi pengumuman akan adanya tes Alpha-Omega di sekolah menengah awal barunya. Di sana tertulis bahwa peserta harus mempersiapkan diri dengan baik, serta adanya jangka waktu berpuasa untuk pemeriksaan kesehatan menyeluruh di laboratorium khusus sekolah mereka.

David menatap Ansel dan melirik kertas pengumuman tersebut. “Itu untuk mengetahui jati dirimu dan masa depanmu nanti, dan setidaknya kau bisa mengontrol diri.”

Helgorth berdeham di belakang Ansel. “Kapan dimulainya?”

“Besok.”

“Biasanya akan diminta hasil rontgen kalau sudah pernah melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan sebelumnya.”

Ansel menggeleng. Ia menarik kertas itu dan melipat-lipatnya menjadi kecil.

Helgorth dan David saling berpandangan.

.

Saat di sekolah, mereka dibagi dalam beberapa kelas. Kelas Ansel berada di sudut ruangan dan masing-masing peserta sudah diberikan nomor peserta dan nomor duduk. Mereka diberitahu bahwa tes akan berlangsung satu jam, dan tidak boleh bertanya kepada peserta lain mengenai jawaban yang benar sebab _tidak ada_ jawaban yang benar. Ini adalah tes yang mengacu pada pribadi masing-masing dan tidak boleh dipengaruhi oleh orang lain.

Tes Alpha-Omega yang harus diambilnya semacam tes kepribadian dalam berbagai lembar kertas. Terlihat mudah karena semua pertanyaannya mereferensi pada aktivitasnya sehari-hari. Ansel mengangkat alis, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang mengarah pada orientasi seksual. Ia menjawab apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Terkadang sepasang mata cokelatnya melirik Dexter, temannya yang juga mengambil tes Alpha-Omega dengan jarak tiga kursi di sebelahnya. Dexter mendongak dan mengacungkan jempol pada Ansel.

 _Seperti ujian akhir semester saja_ … gerutu Ansel, kemudian kembali menjawab soal-soal yang ada di kertas.

Suara kertas yang dibalikkan dan goresan bolpoin di atasnya menjadi dominasi ruangan saat ini. Sesekali petugas melirik jam dinding dan mengetukkan bolpoin merahnya di atas meja.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, waktu habis, soal-soal dikumpulkan, kemudian jawaban-jawaban ditarik oleh petugas di kelas masing-masing. Dexter menghampiri Ansel.

“Bagaimana?” tanyanya.

“Apanya bagaimana?” Ansel bertanya balik. “Aku tidak begitu suka dengan sistem Alpha-Omega ini, dan meskipun Apah berkata bahwa ini untuk mencari jati diriku, tapi … rasanya tetap tidak masuk akal.”

“Kita tetap harus menjalani tes ini, suka atau tidak suka,” gumam Dexter, memperhatikan wajah kusut Ansel. “Mau keluar dulu? Sebentar lagi tes kesehatan, kita dipanggil bergiliran.”

Ansel mengangguk. Mereka keluar dari kelas dengan pemikiran yang berkecamuk.

.

.

.

Ia merasa ada banyak yang diperiksa hari ini dalam bersamaan.

Bukan hanya fisiknya, namun juga mentalnya.

Dimulai dari kuesioner singkat—katanya—yang menanyai riwayat kesehatannya selama ia hidup, kondisi kesehatannya saat ini, kemudian keluhan yang harus ditangani … belum lagi mata, pernapasan, mulut, denyut jantungnya diperiksa. Dilanjutkan dengan _rontgen_ dan dimintai sampel urine. Selama proses itu berlangsung, Ansel menutup mulut rapat-rapat seraya memikirkan banyak hal.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Saat ia keluar, Dexter sudah tak terlihat di mana-mana. Mungkin giliran anak itu.

Tetapi sampai selesai tes dan kertas hasil dibagikan, Ansel masih tidak melihat bayangan Dexter. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat hasil yang ia dapatkan, lalu melipat kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku, berjalan pulang dengan hati dan pikiran yang kosong.

.

.

.

Kertas itu dilebarkan di atas meja ruang tengah.

David dan Helgorth menatap kertas itu cukup lama.

Ansel menatap mereka. “ _Well_? Jati diriku berada di sana. Alpha.”

Pemuda itu duduk di sofa, masih melihat kedua orangtuanya yang tidak mau melihat ke matanya sampai detik ini. Waktu terasa melambat dan Ansel mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja.

“Ada yang ingin kami ceritakan kepadamu.”

Ansel mendongakkan kepala dan melihat mereka dengan heran. “Apa?”

“Mengenai kami ….” Ada helaan napas yang tertahan. Udara yang serasa pekat. Kaki yang terasa berat di gravitasi. Ucapan yang berada di sela-sela kerongkongan.

.

.

.

“Aku tidak setuju!”

Sosok pria itu menggebrak meja kayu dengan kencang. Sepasang netranya menatap pasangan di depannya dengan amarah yang tak terbendung. “Keluarga kami adalah keluarga Alpha murni. Mau sampai bagaimana pun, aku tidak akan pernah setuju dengan hubungan kalian.”

“Ayah—“

Orang paling tua dan dihormati di keluarga Hyldagard tersebut menatap anaknya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat jelas. Pandangan matanya sudah tak bisa lagi dikatakan marah, lebih kepada kecewa yang berlipat-lipat dan napas yang dihela begitu panjang.

Ada wanita di sebelah Hyldagard muda, menunduk seraya menyembunyikan paras cantiknya.

“Keluar kamu,” ujar Hyldagard, menunjuk sang wanita dan pintu yang berada di belakangnya. “Keluar.”

“Ayah!” sahut Hyldagard muda yang menggenggam tangan wanita itu erat-erat, enggan melepaskannya pergi.

“Keluar!”

Tak pernah tetua Hyldagard itu tahu, bahwa kata-katanya akan menjadi bumerang dan akan terjadi hal yang lebih besar di keluarga mereka.

Anaknya keluar—bersama wanita itu, tentu—dan tidak pernah kembali lagi. Selang beberapa waktu, tersiar kabar bahwa mereka sudah menikah di tempat lain dan melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki. Saat itu Hyldagard sudah bersumpah bahwa tak akan ada yang mau menerima keluarga mereka, sebab ternodai karena adanya satu Omega di tatanan keluarga. Mereka adalah keluarga Alpha murni, dan sampai kapan pun akan terus begitu.

.

.

.

David menatap foto kedua orangtuanya yang berada di atas altar. Ia melihat sosok tersenyum mereka di pigura semata. Saat itu usianya sepuluh tahun, dan yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menjerit dan menangis dan berteriak dan bertanya mengapa ia harus ditinggal sendiri.

“Aku tahu bahwa tidak akan ada yang menerimaku,” ujar David kepada salah seorang paman yang masih sering dikunjungi oleh ayahnya. “Aku … aku anak yang tidak diinginkan, bukan?”

“Kau ikut dengan paman,” ujar laki-laki itu. “Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu. Kau bisa melewati semua ini, oke? Aku percaya denganmu.”

David menyeka air matanya. Ia mengangguk pelan, berjanji pada diri sendiri bahwa ia akan menjadi sosok yang kuat dan tidak mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

.

Hari, bulan, dan tahun berganti, David mulai belajar mengendalikan diri dan mengganti apa yang menjadi kodratnya; atau, kurang lebih itulah yang ia harapkan. Ia berolahraga, berlatih dan menjadikan diri sendiri untuk terlihat gagah, mandiri, dan dominan. Ia menggertakkan gigi dan melakukan apa pun yang dilabeli ‘maskulin’ dan ‘sangat pria’ di mata sosial. Ia mengonsumsi obat dan suppressant di masa-masa kritisnya, dan belajar dengan keras untuk mengontrol diri. Ia belajar dan terus belajar menjadi apa yang ia _haruskan_.

Ia mempunyai seorang teman yang memiliki deskripsi fisik itu tanpa perlu berlatih. Namanya Helgorth Romhilde. Fisik rambut dan matanya sama-sama hitam gelap, kulitnya terang, tubuhnya besar untuk anak seusianya.

“Kita akan masuk ke kampus yang ini bersamaan, oke,” ujar Helgorth suatu hari, mendekati hari kelulusan, dan tak terdengar seperti pertanyaan lagi karena ia membawakan formulir pendaftaran yang sama kepada David. David ingin memprotes, namun dia tidak ada tujuan universitas lain saat itu. Maka yang ia lakukan adalah mengangguk menyetujui, sambil bertanya-tanya apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan saat menginjak perguruan tinggi nanti.

.

.

.

Ujian Akhir Semester.

David menahan sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya seraya menekan-nekan bolpoin di tangan. Ia menyelesaikan ujiannya dengan cepat, mengumpulkannya, dan segera lari ke belakang gedung. Ia menahan sakitnya di sana, kepalanya sedikit pusing. Ia merogoh-rogoh sakunya, namun kosong.

Ada sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya yang bergejolak. Ia menatap kedua tangannya.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Obatnya ketinggalan. Hari ini hari pertama yang begitu mendadak, dan kenapa harus tepat sekali dengan Ujian Akhir Semester?

“David?”

David terlonjak. Helgorth muncul di belakangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. David menggelengkan kepala. “Tidak. Tidak usah mendekat. Aku tidak apa-apa.” Ia menunduk dan memegangi perut. Kini penglihatannya benar-benar berputar, ia bisa merasakan tanah yang bergerak tak seimbang di bawahnya.

Helgorth mendekat dan kedua tangannya menyentuh pundak David. “Kau—“

“Hel—“

Helgorth menelan ludahnya, berusaha untuk menahan nafsu yang sudah tertahan semenjak mencium harum feromon yang menguar dari tubuh David. Ia tahu, tahu dengan pasti bahwa David sedang dalam masa _heat_ —itulah penjelasan yang masuk akal kenapa laki-laki itu mengeluarkan bau yang sangat kuat dan hasrat yang menggebu.

Ia ingin sekali menahannya, sungguh. Tidak ada yang seharusnya _boleh_ ia lakukan saat ini, termasuk mulai membalikkan tubuh David dan menciumi hidung dan bibirnya. Kemudian tangannya mulai beringsut membuka kancing kemeja David. Tidak, dia seharusnya tidak boleh melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan _saat ini_.

Matanya terpejam, namun seluruh tangannya bergerak dengan konstan dan menyentuh David dengan cara-cara yang tak pernah ia terpikirkan.

“Hel!”

David memanggilnya. Ia mendengar amarah, frustrasi, dan putus asa yang ada di sana. Namun dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mengontrol pergerakan tubuhnya.

Sang Omega yang berada di dalam kondisi rentan juga tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menghalanginya lebih lanjut.

Tangan Hel mengarah ke leher David, dan ia menunduk, menciumi leher tersebut dan menandainya dengan beringas.

Entah di menit keberapa pakaian David lepas seluruhnya, atau menit keberapa Hel berhasil melepas celananya. Entah di menit keberapa mereka saling bergesekan dari kulit ke kulit dan bagaimana tubuh mereka menyatu. Entah di menit keberapa napasnya semakin terengah dan erangan tertahan di kerongkongan.

Yang jelas, semua sudah terjadi. Dan itu bukan keinginan siapa-siapa.

 _Seharusnya_.

.

Garis dua di alat uji kehamilannya membuat David mengerjapkan mata dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Kemudian tangannya mengalami tremor hebat.

Alat tipis itu terlempar dari tangannya dan membentur dinding kamar mandi, kemudian jatuh begitu cepat ke lantai.

.

 

“Aku akan bertanggung jawab.”

Begitulah kalimat yang ia dengar dari Helgorth.

David menarik napas panjang. Dia tidak bisa menjawab. Dia tidak bisa menjawab iya atau tidak. Dia tak yakin bahwa itu merupakan bentuk pertanyaan, ketika semuanya sudah terlihat begitu pasti.

Dia bahkan tak tahu apa yang menjadi keinginan dan prioritasnya saat ini.

.

.

.

Pernikahan mereka sederhana saja. Hanya dihadiri kerabat-kerabat dekat, kecuali keluarga David yang dapat dikatakan nihil. Keluarga David sudah lama menganggapnya tidak ada. Namun keluarga inti David bertambah dua saat itu: Helgorth, dan anak yang ada di dalam kandungannya.

.

.

.

Hal yang dilakukannya berhari-hari setelah pernikahan adalah memar yang ada di tubuh, luka-luka yang ada di pergelangan tangan dan teriakan terpendam di bantal, semuanya diperbuat oleh David sendiri. Ia menggenggam seprai begitu erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Sesekali ia melihat lehernya. Ada kata-kata tak tertulis di sana bahwa ia milik Helgorth sekarang. Kemudian ia menatap perutnya lagi dan isi kepalanya berlomba untuk mencari ide terburuk (mungkin terbaik) yang bisa ia eksekusi.

.

.

.

Skenario jatuh dari tangga bukan kebetulan. Itu sudah direncakan dari awal, dan Helgorth adalah orang yang pertama kali berteriak karena melihat hal itu dua puluh detik setelah itu terjadi.

Kronologis kejadian itu dimulai dari lima menit yang lalu. Helgorth sedang berada di dapur, menyiapkan air hangat dan bubuk teh untuk David. David masih berada di atas, berkata bahwa ia sakit kepala dan akan turun dua menit lagi. Helgorth mengupayakan yang terbaik, dan ia selalu begitu. Maka sebagai pasangan yang baik, ia melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Saat sedang mengaduk teh di dalam cangkir, ia mendengar langkah kaki kemudian pekik tertahan, suara tubuh yang meluncur bebas dan sunyi yang memekakkan setelahnya.

Helgorth menghampiri tubuh David yang tergolek di lantai dengan darah yang berkumpul di sekitar kaki dan kepala.

.

.

.

“Aku ingin bercerai,” ujar David, atau begitulah yang sekiranya Helgorth ingat, konversasi mereka yang berlangsung beberapa hari yang lalu, tak begitu lama setelah mereka menikah.

Hal yang ingin ditanyakannya adalah kenapa? Tetapi yang terjadi adalah lidahnya yang kelu, tak bisa berkata apa pun.

Kini ia menatap tubuh David yang ada di kasur rumah sakit, dan bagaimana dokter mengatakan bahwa kandungan mereka sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

“Aku tidak bisa bercerai denganmu, David,” Helgorth berkata, di sela-sela napasnya, diiringi dengan remasan kuat di kepala yang begitu frustrasi, ditambah bau disinfektan yang menguar begitu kuat membuat Helgorth semakin benci keadaannya saat ini. “Kau sudah kutandai. Sampai kapan pun kau akan menjadi milikku … kau mendengar itu? Tidak peduli bagaimana atau apa yang kau lakukan.” Tangannya kini berpindah ke tangan David yang pucat. “Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.”

Kedua mata David masih terpejam erat. Namun entah sejak kapan pikirannya terbangun dan mendengar semua tutur kata Helgorth.

.

“Butuh beberapa lama bagi Apahmu luluh denganku,” kata Helgorth, duduk di sisi Ansel yang kini masih berusaha mencerna semua cerita keluarganya. “Setelah itu, kondisi kami agak membaik, dan akhirnya kau lahir, Ansel.”

“Kenapa kau melakukan itu?” tanya Ansel akhirnya setelah beberapa menit ia terdiam. “Dadah, kenapa kau melakukan itu?! Apa kau tidak tahu kondisi Apah? Kau egois! Kau hanya memenuhi keinginanmu saja tanpa memikirkan perasaan Apah—kau benar-benar makhluk paling egois yang paling kukenal.”

Helgorth merasa emosinya terpancing dan darahnya yang panas mulai naik. “Kau tidak tahu kondisinya sampai kau berkata seperti itu—“

“Aku tahu persis kondisinya karena _kau_ bercerita seperti itu! Apa kau tidak punya hati nurani dan moral? Memperlakukan dan memaksa Apah seperti itu hanya karena keinginan biologismu?”

“Kau tidak—“

“Kalian, tenanglah.” David kini bangkit berdiri dan menahan Helgorth dan Ansel yang sudah saling menatap garang dan posisi duduk tegak. David menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, meminta mereka berdua untuk berhenti. Namun tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Jiwa Alpha di masing-masing pribadi sudah bergejolak dan ingin saling melawan dengan yang lain.

“Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?” Mata cokelat Ansel membelalak berang. “Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang dia—“ telunjuk Ansel mengarah pada Helgorth, bahkan tak menyebut namanya lagi, “—lakukan padamu? Memaksamu dan mengubah hidupmu selamanya?”

“Aku bertanggung jawab, Ansel! Dan kau masih bocah, belum paham sepenuhnya—“

“Aku sudah dewasa dan aku mengerti apa yang kalian katakan! Kalau kau masih mau mencari pembelaan—“

“Ansel! Helgorth!”

“Ada apa?”

Terdengar suara anak perempuan dari atas tangga yang melihat keributan tersebut, disusul anak perempuan lainnya. Mereka adalah Valerie Romhilde dan Vanessa Romhilde, adik kembar Ansel yang lahir empat tahun setelah Ansel lahir. Mereka mengintip dari atas dengan keingintahuan yang besar.

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Hening meraja tempat itu, dan dingin mencekam di tengah-tengan ruangan.

Ansel berdiri terlebih dahulu dan menendang kaki sofanya, kemudian ia mengambil jaket dan tas ransel yang baru saja ia letakkan sepulang sekolah untuk kembali lagi dipakai. Ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu dan membantingnya keras.

“Aku tidak menceritakannya untuk menghadapi keadaan seperti ini,” keluh Helgorth. David mengangguk dan memijit kepalanya, kemudian jatuh terduduk di sofa tempat Ansel duduk tadi.

“Valerie, Vanessa, kembali ke kamar kalian,” perintah David seraya melongok ke atas. Meskipun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, kedua anak kembar itu patuh saja dan kembali ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

“Bagaimana kabarmu?”

Ansel merasa suara statik yang menggema di kepalanya selama berhari-hari sedikit hilang ketika mendengar suara Dexter, meskipun hanya berada di seberang telepon. Ia menatap kosong ruang kamar sementara yang ia tempati selama beberapa hari ini. Ia mengungsi di rumah kakek neneknya, dan hanya diam ketika ditanyai apa yang terjadi di kondisi rumah.

“ _So so_ ,” sahut Ansel, memainkan remote TV yang berada di tangannya. “Hari ini kita ketemu di taman dekat perumahan? Tapi jangan bilang orangtuamu karena mereka akan bilang orangtuaku juga.”

Ada tawa pelan yang terdengar, kemudian dengus tertahan. “Tentu saja.”

.

Taman itu terletak di luar kompleks perumahan, namun hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari bagian depan komplek. Tak begitu luas, namun asri dan rindang dengan banyak pepohonan yang ditanam rapi di sisi kanan dan kiri taman. Hawanya begitu segar karena hijaunya tempat itu dan lingkungan yang bersih.

Saat itu kondisi taman sedang sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak-anak yang bermain sepeda dan kelereng. Dexter duduk di kursi kayu sebelah air mancur yang ada di tengah taman. Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas kaki, dahinya berkerut sedikit; ia memikirkan banyak hal.

“Hei.”

Ansel duduk di sebelah Dexter, wajahnya terlihat tak lebih kusut dibanding beberapa hari yang lalu saat terakhir kali Dexter melihatnya di sekolah.

“Dengar, aku sudah mendengar potongan-potongan kisahnya …,” Dexter memulai, berusaha dengan pelan untuk menjelaskan maksudnya kepada Ansel, “dan kurasa kau perlu menenangkan pikiranmu, benar. Tapi ini sudah beberapa hari semenjak kejadian itu, dan kedua orangtuamu benar-benar khawatir. Mereka ingin kau pulang, Ansel.”

Ansel menatap Dexter tajam. “Kau memberitahu mereka aku di sini sekarang?”

“Tidak.” Dexter menggelengkan kepala. “Aku tidak memberitahu mereka karena aku tahu kau belum siap untuk kembali pulang. Tapi sampai hari ini, Ansel, mereka menunggu kepulanganmu dan mereka ingin menjelaskan semuanya.”

“Sudah banyak yang dijelaskan.” Ansel menarik napas panjang. “Aku sangat membenci sistem Alpha-Omega ini, kau tahu? Ya, kurasa aku sudah pernah memberitahukannya kepadamu. Menjebak banyak orang hanya karena nafsu biologis, dan semacamnya, dan seperti itulah. Lihat apa yang terjadi pada kedua orangtuaku.”

Dexter terdiam.

“Aku tidak ingin terikat dengan Omega sampai kapan pun.”

“Kenapa?”

Dexter bertanya tanpa menatap mata Ansel, melainkan menatap kedua kakinya yang terpaku di tanah. Namun sampai detik itu dia tidak mendapatkan jawabannya.

“Dexter, waktu itu aku lupa tanya—ke mana kau setelah tes Alpha-Omega?”

Kali ini Dexter yang membisu tanpa jawaban.

.

.

.

Semua ini bermula dari hasil tes Dexter yang membuatnya pergi dengan cepat dari sekolah. Ia melihat tulisan hasil Omega itu di kertasnya berkali-kali, dan hasilnya positif, dia Omega.

Dia mempertanyakan hal ini berulang kali. Kedua orangtuanya adalah Alpha murni, bagaimana ia bisa terlahir sebagai Omega? Apa yang membuatnya berbeda?

Ia bahkan tak bisa menghadapi Ansel bila pemuda itu menanyainya mengenai hasil yang ia dapat. Maka itulah yang ia lakukan: pulang dengan cepat saat hasil tes diberikan kepadanya dan menceritakan hasilnya kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Kertas itu ditunjukkannya perlahan saat mereka bertiga berkumpul di ruang tamu.

“Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mendapat hasil ini,” ujar Mali, kerutan di dahinya bertambah dalam. Dexter merasa ada yang kosong di dalam hatinya, dan bagaimana kepalanya memikirkan berbagai macam probabilitas lain apabila ia mendapatkan hasil Alpha. “… tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.”

“Tidak?” Dexter mengerjap.

“Tidak.”

“Saya tetap berjanji tidak akan merepotkan kalian,” ujar Dexter mantap. “Saya tidak akan bertingkah seperti Omega. Saya akan bertingkah seperti Alpha yang mandiri dan tidak merepotkan.” Dexter menelan ludahnya. “Saya tidak akan menunjukkan kepada yang lain bahwa saya adalah seorang Omega. Sungguh.”

“Kau—“

“Saya berjanji. Saya bersumpah.”

Kedua orangtuanya bersitatap.

.

.

.

Dexter mengetuk pintu rumah berwarna putih bersih itu sekali. Dua kali. Sampai akhirnya sosok pria berambut cokelat dengan mata senada membuka pintu.

“Dexter?”

“Um, saya—“ Dexter tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan jelas apa yang menjadi keinginannya.

“Silakan masuk.”

David membuka pintu lebar-lebar agar Dexter bisa melangkah masuk ke rumahnya. “Tumben sekali kau di sini,” ia melanjutkan, “Ansel sedang tidak berada di rumah, kalau kau mencarinya.”

“Oh, saya tidak mencarinya.” Dexter berdeham. “Saya mencari Anda, Om Dave.”

David menaikkan alisnya. “Aku?”

Mereka beranjak dari pintu ke ruang tengah. David mempersilakan Dexter untuk duduk di sofa dan ia menyediakan segelas air mineral kepadanya. Dexter menarik napas dalam-dalam seraya melihat ruangan sekeliling.

Sudah bertahun-tahun ia mengunjungi rumah ini. Dari awal ia mengingat bahwa interiornya kosong dan masih ada bau cat yang terhirup di mana-mana. Bagaimana pertama kali Ansel menariknya dari pelukan ibunya hingga ia bermain di kamar dengan Ansel.

“Dexter?”

“Saya—“

David menunggu. Punggungnya tegak menunggu jawaban dari Dexter sementara kedua matanya menatap pemuda itu dalam.

“Saya mendapatkan hasil Omega kemarin.”

Seperti de javu. Ada sesuatu yang menghantam dadanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat akan kehidupannya yang dulu, dicap sebagai Omega dan dianggap karena satu keluarganya Alpha. Bagaimana ia diasingkan dan kedua orangtuanya meninggal tanpa ada simpati dan empati dari pihak keluarganya sendiri.

David belum membuka suara. Ia masih menunggu perkataan lanjutan dari Dexter.

Hening itu masih menguasai ruangan.

Terdengar detak jam dinding yang berada di tengah mereka.

“Apa kau sudah memberitahu kedua orangtuamu?”

Dexter mengangguk pelan. Pandangannya terpaku pada pergerakan air yang lamban di dalam gelas. Ia mengetuk sedikit permukaannya untuk melihat riaknya bergoyang.

“Saya sudah berjanji bahwa saya tidak akan merepotkan mereka,” gumamnya. “Saya tidak akan bertingkah seperti seorang Omega. Saya—saya hanya mengenal Anda, Om Dave, sebagai seorang Omega dewasa yang saya kenal di sini.” Kini kepalanya sedikit mendongak; sepasang mata biru terang dengan cokelat yang bertemu.

“Kau tidak memberitahu Ansel,” ucap David, terdengar seperti pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan. Terjawab sudah keheranannya mengapa Dexter mencarinya dibanding Ansel, dan dia mencari waktu yang tepat ketika Ansel sedang tidak ada di rumah.

“Saya hanya memberitahu Anda selain orangtua saya. Jadi, bisakah Anda merahasiakannya—“

“Tidak usah kau minta. Ada beberapa hal yang sudah kupelajari dulu, dulu sekali bahkan sebelum aku menikah dengan Helgorth.”

Punggung Dexter tegak sepenuhnya.

“Tunggu sebentar.” David bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh dari Dexter. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia datang membawa beberapa botol pil yang ada di tangannya. “Ini suppressant,” ujarnya, menata botol-botol berisi pil tersebut di atas meja. Ia mulai menjelaskan secara singkat kondisi tubuh seorang Omega dan bagaimana mereka harus menanganinya, baik ketika sendiri maupun di publik.

“Kau harus sangat berhati-hati saat berada di publik,” ucap David, mengetuk salah satu botol menggunakan jari telunjuknya. “Karena para Alpha bisa mencium feromonmu, dan ketika kau ditandai, kalian sudah menjadi pasangan.”

“Meskipun saya menolak?”

David menggeleng. “Ketika kau sedang _heat_ , yang berlangsung kurang lebih selama tujuh hari dalam satu bulan, kondisi biologismu akan mengambil alih. Kau akan menerima perlakuan Alpha terhadapmu dan logikamu seperti … buntu.”

Saat itu David merasa seperti mendeskripsikan apa yang ia alami bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika berada di belakang gedung kampus bersama Helgorth. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lagi, untuk menenangkan gejolak emosional yang muncul, kemudian memejamkan mata.

“Om Dave?”

“Oh, maaf.” David tersadar dari lamunannya. “Banyak hal yang harus kuajari kepadamu. Dan ingat, Dexter, kau tidak perlu malu akan identitasmu. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan … tapi kau tetap harus yakin pada dirimu sendiri, dan menerima identitas dirimu. Menerima dirimu apa adanya.”

.

“Dexter datang kepadaku kemarin, saat rumahku sedang kosong,” David memulai, ketika ia sudah duduk di ruang tengah keluarga Abramson. “Kurasa kalian tahu apa yang ia bicarakan padaku.”

“Aku tahu,” sahut Safi, ”David, apa ia mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh? Apakah ia memberitahu sesuatu bahwa orangtuanya … maksudku ….”

“Dia tidak membicarakan kalian. Dia lebih khawatir dan merasa gelisah dengan dirinya sendiri. Omong-omong,” David berdeham, “kalian dua-duanya Alpha. Aku ingin memberi tahu kalian berbagai hal yang harus kalian ketahui mengenai seorang Omega, dan bagaimana mengatasi kebutuhan-kebutuhan mereka di saat tertentu.”

Safi mengangguk. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan suaminya begitu erat. Sesekali ia meremas tangan itu—hanya untuk memberikan kekuatan lebih. Ada sesuatu yang baru yang harus mereka hadapi, dan mereka akan menghadapinya bersama-sama. David menceritakan secara singkat siklus kehidupan Omega sampai bagaimana pengendalian tubuh mereka.

“Dia sangat rentan untuk sekarang ini. Mungkin karena keadaan di sekitarnya, tidak begitu banyak yang ia kenal memiliki kondisi sebagai Omega. Maka dari itu ia mencariku. Tapi aku berharap kalian memberi perhatian dan dukungan yang tepat untuknya.”

“Aku paham,” jawab Mali tegas. “Dan aku tidak akan mengecewakannya. Terima kasih banyak, David, karena sudah mau membantu kami.”

“Aku tidak mau ada kejadian buruk yang terjadi pada keluarga kalian, kau tahu ….” Ia menggeleng kepala. “Aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian.”

.

.

.

 

* * *

 

x chapter iii x

“Materi akan dilanjutkan minggu depan.”

Bel berbunyi begitu nyaring, menandakan jam terakhir mata pelajaran mereka yang sudah usai. Murid-murid segera berbondong-bondong pergi dari kelas dan mengambil tas ransel untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Guru mereka mengambil langkah paling awal menuju pintu.

Dexter dan Ansel masih berada di tempat mereka. Mereka duduk depan belakang, dengan posisi Dexter yang ada di depan Ansel.

“Aku sudah membawa buku-buku dari perpustakaan.” Dexter membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan tiga buku tebal yang masing-masing memiliki judul Matematika Lanjutan di sampulnya. Ansel tak mau kalah, ia mengeluarkan catatan-catatan dan kertas-kertas rangkuman yang sudah ia susun di rumah.

Mereka mulai fokus dengan buku-buku Matematika Lanjutan dan catatan dari Ansel ketika Ansel mencium aroma manis di ruangan tersebut. Ia mengernyitkan dahi kemudian menatap Dexter yang berada di depannya, hanya punggungnya yang terlihat, menunduk, serius mengerjakan contoh soal latihan.

“Dexter?” panggilnya. “Kau mencium itu?”

Gelengan pelan adalah jawaban yang diberikan Dexter. Ansel merasa tidak puas dengan sahutan verbal tersebut. Hidungnya mengerut. Pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal yang ada di hadapannya. Bau ini … ia mengetahuinya … dan ia tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi _siapa_ dan _kenapa_?

Ia melihat sekeliling. Sungguh, di ruangan itu hanya ia dan Dexter yang berada di sana.

“Dexter—“

Ansel berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melihat kondisi Dexter di depannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menunduk dalam dengan satu tangannya yang menahan perut. Ia terlihat sedang kesakitan. Harum itu semakin kuat menusuk hidung Ansel.

Kepalanya terasa berputar. Ia berusaha menahan gelegak yang ada di dadanya, karena kini ia paham betul apa yang sedang terjadi. Aroma itu jelas timbul dari Dexter dan siklus _heat_ nya yang baru saja terjadi di ruangan ini.

Ia menyentuh leher Dexter. Dexter mengerang perlahan. Jari-jarinya menyusuri garis rahang Dexter, kemudian kembali lagi ke leher yang putih dan terlihat begitu mengusik batin dan otaknya terasa macet.

Ansel segera mundur, mengingat kembali apa yang pernah diceritakan oleh Apah dan Dadah kepadanya mengenai situasi yang sama persis. Ia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, mundur begitu keras hingga ia menabrak meja yang berada di belakangnya, kemudian ia segera menggigit tangannya sampai menusuk dalam dan mengeluarkan tetesan darah.

“Kita pulang,” cetus Ansel sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan di dalam pikirannya. Ia berusaha mengikuti logika, tentu. Ia tidak akan termakan teori ‘kebutuhan biologis’ yang dijelaskan Helgorth dan menjadi pembelaan Dadahnya ketika mereka bertengkar hebat saat itu. Ia mampu mengatasi ini sendiri.

Ia juga bodoh. Apah sudah sering mewanti-wanti untuk membawa suppressant, namun dia tidak tahu bahwa kondisi ini akan terjadi ketika ia berdua saja dengan Dexter.

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu jika Dexter tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepadanya?

Tangan Ansel menarik Dexter yang masih meringkuk di kursi. Ia menarik begitu keras sampai buku-buku mereka jatuh dan kertas-kertas beterbangan di sekitar mereka. Pensil dan penghapus jatuh bersamaan dan terlempar ke lantai. Ansel menarik tas mereka berdua dan menyeret Dexter dengan tangan yang satunya. Ia berusaha menahan bau yang kini semakin menusuk hidung.

“Ansel—“

Dexter menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang memohon.

Ansel menggelengkan kepala. “Kita akan pulang.”

.

.

.

“Apa yang sedang terjadi?”

Mali melihat anaknya diseret Ansel. Tangan Ansel, dua-duanya, tergores luka gigit yang hebat dan darah yang mulai mengering di atasnya. Dexter nyaris tak sadarkan diri, namun matanya masih membuka, terlihat menahan kesakitan yang dalam di tubuhnya.

Bau feromon kuat berada di dalam ruangan itu. Satu-satunya Omega yang berada di sana adalah anaknya, yang terlihat lemas di tangan Ansel.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” Mali kembali bertanya, kini segera menarik lepas pegangan Ansel dari Dexter. “Kau melakukan sesuatu padanya, Ansel?”

“Aku bersumpah aku tidak melakukan apa pun! Kau lihat goresan-goresan di tanganku ini? Aku melakukan ini sendiri, untuk menjaga diriku dan Dexter.”

“Kau menyeretnya seperti karung beras—“

“Ia kesakitan, Demi Tuhan!” racau Ansel. “Aku tidak melakukan apa pun, dan seharusnya kau tahu dari kondisi Dexter yang sekarang.”

“Dad, sudah,” bisik Dexter. “Saya sudah pulang. Saya—“

Gejolak di tubuhnya semakin menguat. Mali, dengan insting Alpha yang ingin melindungi _pack_ nya, menarik Dexter sampai ia berada di belakang tubuhnya dan menatap Ansel dengan galak. Ia menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi dirinya dan Dexter.

“Aku hanya mengantarkannya sampai sini, membawanya pulang, karena aku tidak mau ada yang terjadi antara aku dan dia. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia—“ nada suara Ansel meninggi, kemudian ia segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kepalanya pusing sekali menahan diri dari harum feromon Dexter dari berpuluh-puluh menit perjalanan mereka sampai ke rumah.

“Cukup!” Dexter mengentakkan tangannya dari pegangan Mali. “Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa, oke? Ansel, pulang—“

Saat itulah matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai.

“Kau pulang saja Ansel,” ujar Mali, berusaha untuk menahan amarah yang ingin meledak lagi, “aku akan mengurusinya.”

“Tapi—“

“Pulang. Dan ada banyak hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan Dexter nanti.”

.

Ansel membanting pintu kamarnya dan melemparkan tubuh di atas tempat tidur.

Bagaimana bisa selama ini Dexter menyembunyikan identitasnya pada salah satu sahabat dekatnya?

Bagaimana bisa dia hampir menandai Dexter secara paksa, cara yang paling ia benci dan menurutnya merupakan cara yang paling hina, seperti yang dilakukan Dadah kepada Apahnya?

Bagaimana bisa bahwa ia hampir terpancing?

Bagaimana bisa ia bahkan sempat memikirkan hal _itu_?

Ia menatap luka-luka yang ia hasilkan di atas kulit. Terlihat jelas karena kontras dengan kulit terangnya. Ia menoleh ke nakas, mencari obat merah untuk mengobati luka-lukanya. Sejenak, ia merasa kepalanya menjadi lebih stabil dan tidak pusing seperti saat mencium bau feromon yang keluar dari tubuh Dexter.

“Ansel?”

Terdengar suara Dadah di depan pintunya, kemudian ketukan pintu menyusul kemudian. “Apakah kau baik-baik saja?”

“Aku tidak apa-apa.” Ansel menahan erangan yang keluar saat ia menekan-nekan lukanya perlahan menggunakan kapas dan obat. “Tinggalkan aku sendiri,” lanjutnya, kemudian memejamkan mata. Membayangkan bahwa apa yang terjadi bila kedua orangtuanya tahu mengenai hal ini.

“Kau tahu kalau kau selalu bisa menceritakan apa saja, ‘kan?” tanya Helgorth, masih berada di depan pintu kamar anaknya.

“Aku tahu.”

Beberapa sekon kemudian, terdengar langkah-langkah kaki yang menjauh. Ansel mengembuskan napas lega.

Sungguh, ia tidak perlu diwawancarai dalam kondisi seperti ini.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar lagi beberapa menit setelah Helgorth memanggilnya.

“Sudah kubilang tinggalkan aku sendiri,” ucap Ansel, kali ini volume suaranya lebih keras dibandingkan sebelumnya, memastikan agar orang di luar sana mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

“Ini aku.”

Nada dan suara tersebut familier di telinganya. Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka bermain bersama, tidak mungkin ia tidak mengenali suara itu sampai detik ini mereka remaja.

Mungkin kali ini Dexter sudah meminum pil pengontrol dan _suppressant_ nya, sehingga ia terdengar lebih terkendali.

“Ansel, bisa kita bicara? Kita harus bicara.”

“Aku tidak bisa bicara denganmu sekarang.”

“Ansel—“ ketukan di pintu terdengar lebih lemah. Ansel menunggu, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar isak tangis samar di balik pintu kamar. “—aku mohon, kita perlu bicara …. Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu, oke? Jangan mengurung diri seperti ini ….”

Mana bisa ia mendengar Dexter menangis seperti itu, sementara ia di dalam, seperti orang egois yang tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menghibur dirinya sendiri dan menyalahkan Dexter yang tidak memberitahu apa-apa kepadanya?

Ansel bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan beberapa kapas yang ada di tempat tidurnya, kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Terdapat sosok Dexter dengan mata yang sembap dan merah.

“Dexter.”

“Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikannya darimu, Ansel.” Dexter mengusap kedua matanya dengan kasar, menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian melanjutkan, “aku hanya tidak memberitahukannya kepadamu. Ingat hari dimana kita harus mengambil tes Alpha-Omega dan aku pergi begitu saja? Itu karena aku tahu hasilnya. Bukan hasil yang kuinginkan.”

Ansel mermbuka kedua tangannya dan memeluk Dexter erat. Pegangan Dexter di tubuhnya menguat, dengan kepalanya yang terkulai di pundaknya.

“Aku minta maaf,” gumam Ansel. “Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Aku akan membuktikannya. Dan aku akan melindungimu dari siapa pun, oke?”

“Ansel—“

“Apa pun. Aku akan melindungimu dari apa pun.”

Ansel menarik diri dari pelukan itu dan mengusap air mata Dexter dengan ibu jarinya. Ada senyum yang akhirnya terbit di sana.

“Lukamu,” bisik Dexter, kemudian menarik tangan Ansel dan memeriksa luka-lukanya. “Kenapa kau melakukan ini?”

Ansel memalingkan mukanya. “Kau tahu kenapa.”

Dexter menyentuh pinggiran luka itu. Ansel memekik sedikit.

“Tidak usah diapa-apakan,” ujar Ansel, “aku sudah memberikan obat.”

Melihat garis-garis kemerahan dan memar di kedua tangan Ansel, membuat Dexter semakin yakin bahwa ia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan bodoh yang sama lagi. Ia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang bisa lupa membawa suppressant dan ‘kelepasan’ saat berduaan saja dengan Ansel.

.

.

.

Agak sulit, pada awalnya, bagi Dexter untuk bisa menerima dirinya yang seorang Omega dan berjalan di sekolah seperti biasa, bertemu dengan Ansel seperti biasa, dan bermain seperti biasa. Namun semua itu berangsur-angsur berubah, karena Ansel menepati janjinya: ia akan berada di sisinya, melindunginya dari apa pun.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Dexter tidak pernah melupakan obatnya lagi.

Mali dan Safi sangat mendukungnya dan membesarkannya dengan baik. Dexter bisa merasakan hal itu dari kasih sayang yang mereka berikan; mungkin mereka memang tidak pernah menjadi seorang Omega dan tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, namun mereka mengusahakan, dan selalu mengupayakan yang terbaik untuk Dexter.

Pertengahan bulan itu dibagikan surat pengumuman mengenai acara rekreasi dengan titel _study tour_ yang diadakan oleh sekolah mereka, acara menginap tiga hari dua malam.

“Jaga dirimu baik-baik,” pesan David kepada Ansel.

“Kau wisata ke mana?” tanya Valerie yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. “Jangan lupa bawakan oleh-oleh.”

Vanessa yang berada di samping Valerie memberikan acungan jempol.

“Bukan wisata,” koreksi Ansel. “ _Study tour_. Kau tahulah, semacam kunjungan ke museum yang membosankan, mencatat laporan, dan sebagainya.”

“Tapi kau menginap!” gerutu Valerie. “Pasti ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan.”

“Pembinaan untuk pribadi. Semacam itulah.”

“Pokoknya kalau kau butuh aku—kami, kau bisa langsung menghubungi,” celetuk Helgorth melirik dari dapur sembari menyantap panekuknya yang sudah dingin.

“Aku paham.”

“Suppressantmu,” bisik David. “Itu akan sangat fatal kalau kau sampai membawanya, oke?”

“Tentu saja, Pah. Dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi.”

Valerie dan Vanessa saling melirik kemudian tertawa-tawa.

.

.

.

“Semua sudah siap?”

Safi bertanya pada anak tunggalnya yang akan berangkat menuju _study tour_ nya pagi ini sampai tiga hari ke depan. Dexter sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dari pagi: tas ransel berisi pakaian ganti, buku-buku dan kertas-kertas tebal, berbagai botol pil dan suppressant yang tertata rapi di bagian belakang tas. Kemudian perlengkapan pribadi seperti odol, sikat gigi, sabun, semuanya lengkap.

Ia menatap kamera yang ia beli beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi suka akan seni fotografi. Ia mulai mencoba-coba mengambil foto dengan ponsel saat itu, namun ia tertarik akan estetika yang ada di sana dan bagaimana ia bisa memotret dari sudut pandang berbeda; dengan cerita yang berbeda dari berbagai pihak.

“Dexter?”

Safi masih memerhatikan di dekat pintu. Dexter terdiam memandangi kameranya.

“Kau ingin membawa kameramu?”

“Saya rasa—ergh, tapi takut repot juga ke sana bawa-bawa kamera.”

“Bawa ponselmu saja untuk dijadikan kamera. Tujuan di sana untuk fokus belajar, kau bisa mempelajari yang lain sembari menggunakan ponselmu untuk memotret.”

Dexter menimbang-nimbang hal itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Ia menutup kotak kameranya dan diletakkan di atas meja dengan hati-hati.

“Pilmu? Oke kan?”

“Sudah.”

“Jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh di sana, dengar?”

Dexter tertawa kecil. “Apa yang akan saya lakukan?”

“Entahlah. Sesuatu.”

Safi memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya erat. Kepalanya memutar memori yang terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika Dexter jauh lebih pendek dan mungil daripada sekarang, dan tangan kecil sang bocah selalu ingin meraihnya dan mengejarnya ke mana pun ia pergi.

Kini bocah kecil itu sudah dewasa dan akan bepergian seorang diri. Anaknya satu-satunya.

“Mum.”

Safi mengerjap. “Dexter.”

“Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Saya … bersama Ansel.”

“Aku tahu. Aku lega kau berangkat bersama teman yang dipercaya. Nah, sekarang siap-siap berangkat. Ayahmu sudah memanaskan mobil dan tinggal menunggumu saja.”

Dexter mengecup pipi Safi dan melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

Pukul enam pagi mereka semua berkumpul di dalam bus. Ansel dan Dexter duduk bersebelahan, dengan tas ransel yang berada di ruang kecil untuk tas di atas kepala.

Setelah lima belas menit terlambat dari jadwal, presensi anak-anak yang hadir di bus itu sudah terisi penuh. Bus berjalan dengan deruman pelan, membawa mereka menuju jalan besar keluar sekolah.

Hari pertama jadwal mereka pergi ke museum. Ansel, yang duduk di dekat lorong, menatap jalanan yang mereka lewati di dalam bus dengan pandangan bosan. Karena titik pandangnya terlalu jauh, maka ia mengubah pandangannya lagi ke bus yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak dan guru yang bernyanyi-nyanyi ceria.

Dia tidak termasuk golongan yang ‘bernyanyi-nyanyi’ ceria.

Dexter, berupaya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan mereka berdua, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai memotret pemandangan yang berhasil ia tangkap dari jendela.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” tanya Ansel ketika melirik Dexter yang sedang mengotak-atik sesuatu dengan ponselnya. Setelah ia perhatikan lagi, ternyata Dexter sedang menyalakan fitur kamera dan memberikan sudut terbaik yang bisa ia usahakan dari posisi sempit di dalam bus.

“Memotret.”

“Sejak kapan kau suka memotret?”

“Entahlah,” sahut Dexter. Sesekali ia membidik dengan kameranya kemudian menggelengkan kepala, terlihat tidak puas dengan hasilnya. Kemudian ia mengulang lagi, dengan sudut yang … nyaris tak begitu berbeda; itulah yang Ansel lihat. “Tadinya aku mau bawa kamera, tapi karena sudah begitu banyak barang yang harus kubawa … jadinya kutinggal saja.”

Ansel mengangguk. Ia kurang tidur dari dua hari yang lalu, itulah yang menyebabkan kepalanya mulai memproses rasa kantuk dan matanya terpejam perlahan-lahan. Kepalanya terantuk-antuk.

Dexter melirik ke sebelahnya.

Ia menatap bulu mata Ansel yang membingkai sepasang mata cokelatnya, kepalanya yang sedikit miring dengan helaian rambut hitam yang jatuh di dahi. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada Ansel dan memotret Ansel Romhilde dalam kondisi tidur.

Dan dengan itu Dexter segera membuka galerinya lagi, menghapus-hapus foto yang dianggapnya tidak bagus. Ibu jarinya menggeser layar terus menerus sampai berhenti di foto Ansel.

Foto Ansel tidak dihapus olehnya.

.

Mereka sampai di museum pada pukul sepuluh pagi. Deretan bus berhenti di lapangan salah satu museum bersejarah yang ada di daerah tersebut. Museum itu terlihat sangat megah dan luas. Ia memiliki desain mewah yang dicerminkan dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit di desain luar. Hawa misterius sekaligus kuno menguar dan terciri begitu jelas.

“Ansel, bangun.”

Terdengar instruksi-instruksi dari guru di depan yang meminta mereka untuk tetap tertib sampai mereka tiba di aula depan museum, dan akan diarahkan menuju ruang terpisah untuk mendengarkan betapa pentingnya harta benda yang berada di museum dan kisah di baliknya.

Lagi, mereka diarahkan oleh salah satu instruktor. Dexter menginjak lantai marmer sembari memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Terdapat banyak lukisan-lukisan abstrak yang menarik digantung di dinding. Mungkin ini semacam ruang khusus rapat untuk semacamnya.

Murid-murid berkumpul di tengah ruangan. Salah satu panitia memimpin pertemuan itu, dan dengan tegas menyuarakan semua hal-hal yang harus diperhatikan oleh mereka semua.

“… dan tentu saja, dilarang mengambil foto di museum.”

Ansel melirik Dexter. Dexter sudah menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di gedung ini.

.

Sore harinya mereka kembali dari museum, mereka menuju penginapan yang tak jauh dari museum, dengan kamar yang sudah dibagi-bagi yang berisi dua atau tiga orang. Satu penginapan itu memang sudah dipesan untuk mereka semua untuk acara tiga hari dua malam.

Penerima tamu menyambut mereka dengan senyum lebar dan arahan-arahan singkat mengenai penginapan tersebut. Rancangan losmen tersebut didominasi dengan kayu dan warna cokelat yang sejuk. Gedung itu hanya terdiri dari dua lantai, namun masing-masing lantai memiliki luas bangunan yang lebar dan memiliki banyak ruangan di setiap lorongnya.

“Kita sekamar,” ujar Ansel, mengarahkan Dexter ke salah satu kamar yang berada di sudut ruangan lantai dasar.

“Sebentar,” cegat Dexter. “Setahuku aku tidak sekamar denganmu. Aku sudah memegang jadwalnya dan catatan kamar kemarin … aku lihat dulu ….” Dexter mulai merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkan ponsel dan membongkar-bongkar galeri.

“Kau sekamar denganku,” Ansel bersikeras. “Catatan kamarku sudah yang paling terbaru dengan revisi terakhir.”

“Kok aku tidak dikabari ya?” tanya Dexter heran. Ia masih menggeser-geser foto untuk mencari pembagian kamar yang biasanya dikirim di grup kelas mereka. Ada sedikit kerutan di dahinya. Setelah lewat dua menit dia masih tak menemukannya, ia mengangkat bahu. “Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kita di kamar yang ini?”

Ansel mengangguk.

Dexter tidak tahu bahwa detik dimana Ansel menerima jadwal dan catatan kamar untuk _study tour_ yang akan berlangsung, dia langsung meminta tukar kamar dengan orang yang tadinya sekamar dengan Dexter.

Bukannya ia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Dexter dari siapa pun dan selalu berada di sisinya?

Pintu terayun membuka setelah Ansel memutar kunci pintunya. Di dalam interiornya didominasi cokelat hangat yang nyaman; tak berbeda jauh dengan ruangan di depan. Kamarnya bersih dengan wangi ruangan yang tidak terlalu menyengat.

Kasur mereka bertipe _twin bed_ yang dipisahkan dengan satu nakas di tengah-tengah mereka.

“Kau mau berada di sebelah mana?” tanya Dexter.

“Bebas.”

Dexter mengambil posisi di sebelah kiri yang lebih dekat dengan toilet. Ia mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan menatanya di lemari yang tersedia. Ansel melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja terlihat tidak begitu antusias dibanding Dexter.

Mereka bekerja dalam diam.

Terdengar _tik-tik_ dari jam dinding yang besar di atas mereka memenuhi ruangan.

.

.

.

“Ayo bereskan tenda kalian!”

Langit sudah semakin gelap. Saat ini anak-anak dibagi ke dalam beberapa kelompok untuk menyusun tenda di belakang penginapan. Memang penginapan itu tidak terlihat terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk menampung anak-anak satu angkatan di sekolah tersebut, dan ada lahan luas di belakang bangunan yang bisa mendirikan berpuluh-puluh tenda dengan kokoh.

“Sebentar, kalau kita membangun tenda sekarang, berarti kita tidak tidur di dalam kamar?” keluh salah seorang gadis yang menyeka keringatnya. “Maksudku, buat apa membayar penginapannya—“

“Untuk pembinaan pribadi, dan kamarnya untuk menyimpan semua barang-barangmu,” potong guru yang lewat, kemudian menepuk tangannya dengan keras agar anak-anak lebih cepat mendirikan tenda. “Ayo, ayo!”

“Eh—“

Ansel bertabrakan dengan Dexter saat berusaha memasang tiang tenda dan mengikat tali-talinya.

Akhirnya mereka bekerja sama, menghasilkan simpul tali dan fondasi yang kuat untuk tenda tersebut. Ansel memastikan lagi tiang terpasang dengan benar dan angin tidak akan mampu menggoyakan sang tenda.

Setelahnya ada acara api unggun; terdiri dari bercerita akan pengalaman remaja menuju dewasa, hal-hal yang dipelajari di museum hari ini, dan renungan yang dibacakan kepada mereka di tengah-tengah lapangan. Dexter hanya sempat mengambil foto satu kali, saat langit kemerahan di belakang tenda-tenda yang sudah dibangun, karena saat api unggun menyala—tandanya acara dimulai—mereka semua dilarang menggunakan ponsel.

Ia suka sekali dengan hasil langit yang memerah karena senja.

“Aku akan menutup hari ini dengan doa,” ujar pria bertubuh besar yang berada di depan mereka, memakai topi _baseball_ berwarna biru tua yang memantulkan siluet di tengah bayangannya. Mereka semua menunduk, mulai membisikkan doa-doa sesuai keyakinan mereka masing-masing.

Diam-diam, saat semuanya memejamkan mata, Dexter sudah selesai dengan doanya dan ia mengambil foto bagaimana mereka semua berkumpul menjadi satu dengan api unggun di tengah mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, anak-anak kembali ke tenda mereka yang sudah dibangun—yang satu tenda besarnya bisa berisi lima sampai enam orang—dan mulai menyalurkan rasa lelah mereka ke dalam tidur yang nyenyak.

Dexter melirik jam tangannya. Saat ini ia hanya mendengar dengkuran halus dari teman-temannya dan suara jangkrik beserta kodok yang bersahut-sahutan. Ia menghela napas panjang.

Pukul dua belas malam dan ia masih tidak bisa tidur.

Tubuhnya berbalik ke satu sisi selama beberapa detik, kemudian berguling lagi ke sisi lainnya, dan matanya sudah terpejam dengan rapat. Tetap saja pikiran-pikirannya terus mengganggu sampai di tahap ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Maka yang ia lakukan adalah mengambil ponselnya dan keluar dari tenda, mengamati berbagai tenda berwarna-warni yang berjejeran, dengan api unggun yang semakin meredup di tengah-tengah.

Kepalanya mendongak, melihat jajaran bintang yang terlihat cerah pada hari itu.

Ia mulai menyalakan layar ponselnya.

“Dexter.”

Dexter nyaris melompat jauh dari tempatnya; namun kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia sangat mengenali suara itu. Ia menoleh, melihat Ansel dengan mata setengah terpejam menatapnya aneh. “Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?”

“Um, aku tidak bisa tidur,” sahut Dexter. “Kau kenapa terbangun?”

“Teman-teman satu tendaku berisik. Mereka menendang-nendang dan mendengkur keras sekali.”

Tawa lepas muncul dari sang pemuda pirang. “Ramai, ya.”

Hanya gerakan tak signifikan yang dibuat oleh Ansel sebagai jawaban. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. “Jadi, apa yang mau kau potret?”

Saat itu hanya mereka berdua berada tak jauh dari api unggun yang bergoyang anggun. Dexter menggedikkan dagunya pada langit yang terang dengan bintang-bintang. “Di perkotaan, akan sulit sekali melihat hal ini karena asap polusi yang tebal memenuhi udara.”

Ansel tak menyahut, tetapi ia memerhatikan gerakan Dexter dengan teliti: pemuda itu menyalakan aplikasi kamera di ponselnya, lalu membidik dengan sudut yang berbeda-beda untuk menangkap tampilan menakjubkan itu.

“Aku tidak mengerti bintang. Konstelasi, atau apalah itu,” celetuk Ansel saat melihat Dexter yang serius mencermati cakrawala yang membentang di atas kepala.

“Kau kira aku tahu?” tanya Dexter, membidik satu kali lagi sebelum akhirnya menunjukkan hasilnya kepada Ansel. “Bagaimana?”

“Bagus,” Ansel berkomentar singkat.

“Itu saja?”

“Aku melihatnya … bagus.”

Dexter menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan memutar bola matanya. “Kau, tidur sana.”

“Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kau mematikan ponselnya dan masuk ke dalam tenda, memejamkan mata lalu tidur.”

“Hei—“

“Oke?”

Dexter mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. Ia tidak tega juga melihat Ansel dengan kedua mata yang nyaris terpejam itu masih menemaninya di luar sini.

Ia mulai berbalik badan. Langkah-langkah kakinya menginjak rumput kering di tanah, terdengar nyaring di tengah-tengah sunyi.

Di detik-detik terakhir, saat ia sudah berada di depan tendanya, ia menoleh ke belakang. Ia masih melihat ada sosok Ansel di sana yang memerhatikan setiap langkah-langkahnya.

“Selamat tidur.”

Ansel mengangkat tangannya. “Selamat tidur.”

.

.

.

Jadwal acara mereka agak berbeda hari itu, sebab mereka dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok untuk mewawancarai orang-orang yang dianggap ‘berpengaruh’ dan bisa memberikan pembelajaran bagus untuk mereka.

Setelah membereskan tenda masing-masing, mereka diminta berkumpul di ruang tengah penginapan dan mencatat apa saja poin penting yang harus mereka tanyakan kepada narasumber.

“Hal yang paling penting adalah topik utama yang kalian bawa. Misalnya, yang kalian wawancarai adalah pengusaha UMKM yang bergerak di bidang sembako. Tentu hal yang kalian tanyakan adalah perkara yang berkaitan dengan usaha kecil, sembako, dan rakyat di sekitarnya. Tujuan kegiatan hari ini adalah untuk meningkatkan kerjasama kelompok, menambah wawasan kalian dalam lapangan, dan mengerti permasalahan masyarakat dimulai dari titik yang paling kecil.”

Mereka semua mengangguk. Terdengar suara pensil yang beradu dengan kertas; mereka mencatat apa yang harus mereka lakukan nanti.

“Dokumentasikan kegiatan kalian, karena laporan yang tim kalian buat hari ini akan menjadi salah satu nilai yang berperan besar dalam penilaian akhir semester. Nah, sekarang untuk pembagian kelompok ….”

.

Kelompok Ansel mewawancari pemandu wisata yang sedang mengambil waktu istirahatnya pada tengah hari. Untungnya, wanita itu tidak keberatan saat diwawancara. Ia mendengar semua pertanyaan dengan sungguh-sungguh dan memberikan jawaban yang mendetail dari setiap persoalan. Sesekali bahkan menceritakan pengalamannya sebagai pemandu wisata dan bagaimana ia bisa mengatasi permasalahan yang sempat muncul dengan para turis.

Rasa lelah menghampiri Ansel saat mereka sudah selesai mewawancara dan harus memutar otak untuk membuat laporan. Sudah cukup pegal dengan mencatat semua pertanyaan dan jawaban, kini mereka harus menulis laporan juga. Pada akhirnya semua anggota sudah lelah, dan hal yang paling mereka inginkan saat ini adalah tidur panjang.

Mereka kembali ke penginapan dengan janji bahwa laporan akan dikerjakan setelah semua anggota beristirahat.

“Hei,” panggil Dexter, ketika pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Ansel dengan wajah kusut dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan. “Kelompokmu sudah selesai?”

“Delapan puluh persen,” jawab Ansel setelah menimbang-nimbang. “Tidak ada yang mau repot-repot menulis laporannya karena kita semua sudah terlalu capek. Punyamu? Sudah selesai, ya?”

“Saat wawancara, kita tidak ada yang mencatat dan menulis sehingga tidak terlalu pegal. Kita rekam saja. Jadi tadi kita hanya menulis laporan berdasarkan wawancara sehingga tidak menulis dua kali.” Ada seringai tipis yang timbul di wajah Dexter.

“Benar juga,” keluh Ansel, kemudian melemparkan diri di tempat tidur.

“Tidur saja, nanti kubangunkan kalau kita semua dipanggil lagi.”

“Acaranya habis ini apa? Aku lupa.” Kuapan menyusul kalimat Ansel kemudian.

“Permainan grup. Kurasa temanya memang bersama kelompok hari ini. Untuk meningkatkan kekompakan. Solidaritas. Entahlah.”

Tak ada sahutan dari Ansel. Saat Dexter menoleh, ia melihat wajah Ansel yang tertidur dengan tenang dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

.

.

.

Malam itu mereka dipanggil untuk bermain di lapangan belakang tempat mereka mendirikan tenda kemarin malam. Bedanya, kali itu tidak ada acara mendirikan tenda dan api unggun. Hanya berbagai permainan yang menanti mereka untuk meningkatkan solidaritas dan kerjasama tim.

Dexter menatap langit. Bintangnya tak terlalu cerah seperti kemarin, namun cukup baginya untuk tetap mengangumi hal itu di ruang terbuka.

“Kita akan bermain hari ini. Untuk permainan pertama adalah Permainan Instruksi. Kalian akan mengikuti semua hal yang aku _katakan_. Kalian akan dibagi ke dalam beberapa grup dengan instruktor yang berbeda-beda. Tim yang paling banyak memenangkan poin ialah tim yang menang, dan akan mendapatkan keuntungan untuk permainan selanjutnya. Kalian mengerti?”

Terdengar sorakan meriah dan tepuk tangan keras yang menyusul setelahnya.

Saat itu, Ansel dan Dexter berada dalam satu tim. Tim mereka terdiri dari tujuh orang, mayoritas dari kelas yang berbeda dengan mereka.

Instruktor mereka bernama Mr Joe memiliki wajah bulat, kepala botak, dengan mata tajam yang sangat galak. Kumisnya bergerak-gerak seiring dengan pergerakan mulutnya. Itu terlihat lucu, jika saja Mr Joe adalah orang yang humoris.

“Perhatikan apa yang _kukatakan_ baik-baik. Dengar dengan konsentrasi yang penuh!” tegasnya dengan suara yang menggelegar.

“Siap, _sir_!” sahut tim tersebut kompak.

“Pegang telinga kanan masing-masing!”

Mr Joe memegang telinga kanannya. Semua mengikuti.

“Pegang kepala masing-masing!”

Mr Joe memegang kepala botaknya. Semua mengikuti.

“Pegang siku teman sebelahnya!”

Mr Joe memegangi perutnya. Saat itulah ada satu orang yang terjebak, memegangi perut temannya, dan akhirnya ia harus tereliminasi dalam tim itu. Nanti hanya menyisakan satu orang terakhir dan dilihat berapa poin yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan.

Permainan itu berlangsung kurang lebih selama tiga puluh menit, sampai akhirnya semua tim sudah selesai dan dihitung tim mana yang berhasil mengumpulkan skor paling banyak.

Tim Ansel dan Dexter keluar sebagai pemenang.

Mereka saling bersitatap kemudian menyeringai.

“Keuntungan tim kalian adalah … akan menentukan semua pasangan untuk permainan memindahkan karet menggunakan sedotan.”

Ah, permainan klasik. Beberapa dari mereka tentu sudah tahu apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan dengan sedotan tersebut, menyambungkannya dengan sedotan rekannya untuk memindahkan karet yang berada di ujung sedotan. Di permainan kali ini, mereka harus memindahkan tiga karet sekaligus ke sedotan pasangannya.

Pasangan-pasangan sudah mulai terbentuk. Mereka terbagi menjadi puluhan kelompok dengan tiga _batch_ yang bergantian. Tiga kelompok yang menang akan diberikan hadiah dari panitia.

Ansel dan Dexter memutuskan untuk berpasangan.

“Tiga … dua … satu!”

 _Batch_ pertama dimulai. Dexter memiliki karet di sedotannya, dan ia yang akan mentransfer tiga karet tersebut kepada Ansel. Kepala mereka dimiringkan dengan gerakan bersamaan; dan akhirnya satu karet berhasil dipindahkan ke sedotan Ansel.

“Kelompok Dexter-Ansel sudah berhasil memindahkan satu karet! Mereka sudah berjalan menuju karet kedua … ya, disusul dengan kelompok ….”

Karet kedua sudah berada di ujung sedotan Ansel ketika tiba-tiba gerakan Dexter terhenti.

Ansel bertanya kepada Dexter melalui pandangan matanya. Dexter menggelengkan kepala, memejamkan mata, kemudian ia menghirup napas perlahan dan berusaha menenangkan diri.

Jangan-jangan ….

Ansel menelan ludah. Ia mulai mencium aroma tak asing dari tubuh Dexter.

Buru-buru Dexter mengalihkan perhatian dan memindahkan karet tersebut dari Ansel. Ansel membantunya, dan sampai di menit keempat lewat dua belas detik mereka berhasil memindahkan karet sepenuhnya di sedotan Ansel.

Belum sempat panitia mengumumkan pemenang, Dexter sudah izin ke toilet dan melesat kabur ke dalam penginapan.

Ansel meletakkan sedotan dan karet-karet tersebut, lalu segera berlari menyusul Dexter.

“Dexter!”

Dexter tak menjawab, namun gerakannya melemah dan saat berada di sudut ruangan, di depan pintu kamar mereka, tubuhnya nyaris merosot. Ansel lekas menghampirinya, menopang tubuh Dexter, dan berusaha menahan bau yang keluar dari tubuh Dexter begitu kuat. Ada hasrat yang mendorongnya—seperti saat itu mereka berdua di dalam kelas, berdua saja, dengan kumpulan buku-buku Matematika Lanjutan—dan ia segera menepis hal itu jauh-jauh.

Pintu terbuka saat Ansel memasukkan kunci, dan ia segera berlari menuju tas Dexter.

“Di mana kau menaruh pilmu?” Tangannya bergerak cepat membuka ritsleting tas milik Dexter.

“Belakang ….”

Ansel membongkar belakang tas ransel Dexter dan menemukan berbagai macam botol pil. Ia mengambil dan menaruh semuanya di hadapan Dexter, sampai akhirnya sang Omega yang memilih dan mulai menelan suppressantnya.

“Aku benci harus mengalami ini _tiba-tiba_ ,” gerutu Dexter, setelah berhasil menelan pilnya dan terduduk di depan nakas.

“Yah, dan itu _nyaris_.”

Baik Ansel dan Dexter tidak ada yang menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud ‘nyaris’ oleh Ansel.

“Aku akan bilang ke yang lain kalau kau salah makan.”

Dexter mengangguk. Lagipula, tidak semua murid—ralat, tidak ada murid—yang mengetahui bahwa Dexter adalah seorang Omega, karena ia mampu menyembunyikannya dengan baik, kecuali Ansel dan para guru yang mengetahui hasil tesnya.

Ansel menarik tangan Dexter agar pemuda itu naik ke atas tempat tidurnya sendiri dan beristirahat.

“Hei, Ansel?”

Dexter memanggil saat Ansel sudah di ambang pintu dan baru saja ingin membuka daun pintu.

“Ya?”

“Terima kasih.”

.

.

.

Hari terakhir, mereka membereskan semua perlengkapan-perlengkapan yang berada di kamar dan memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal.

Kondisi Dexter sudah jauh lebih baik, dan ia mulai menata barang-barangnya kembali persis seperti semula; rapi dan tersusun di dalam ransel.

“Bagaimana kemarin?” tanya Dexter, menoleh pada Ansel yang masih bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidur. Memang pemuda itu tidak begitu mengeluarkan banyak barang kemarin, sehingga barang yang harus dibereskan kembali juga sedikit.

“Permainan berjalan lancar, mereka mengucapkan cepat sembuh, dan aku mengerjakan tugas kelompokku,” sahut Ansel dengan mata terpejam. “Pukul sebelas malam dan aku mengerjakan tugas kelompok! Karena laporan sialan itu.”

Dexter tertawa. “Itulah mengapa pekerjaan itu sebaiknya tidak ditunda-tunda.”

“Kurasa begitu,” gerutu Ansel. Kini ia membuka mata, melihat Dexter yang sudah rapi. “Dan sekarang aku harus beres-beres barang untuk pulang.”

“Yah, memangnya kau tidak mau pulang?”

Ansel bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat tidur, kemudian mulai melipat baju-bajunya yang berserakan di sekitar tempat tidur.

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Dexter.

Kemarin malam, saat ia sudah selesai dari tugas kelompoknya pada tengah malam, ia melihat kondisi Dexter yang sudah tertidur. Ia tak terlihat kesakitan dan … sungguh, terlihat normal. Maka yang Ansel lakukan adalah mendekati Dexter, menyentuh pipinya, kemudian mundur dengan cepat dan segera mengambil _suppressant_ untuk Alpha; pil yang diwanti-wanti setiap hari oleh Apahnya agar tidak ketinggalan, dan digunakan dalam waktu yang tepat.

.

.

.

“Apa ada barang yang ketinggalan?” Guru mereka bertanya di setiap ruangan, dan para murid akan selalu menjawab tidak ada seraya membuntutinya ke ruang tengah. Dexter dan Ansel berada di barisan belakang.

Para guru mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena tiga hari ini mereka sudah mendapatkan wawasan dan yang luas, yang bisa dibagikan kepada murid-muridnya; dan juga para murid bisa belajar lebih mendalam mengenai kondisi di lapangan dan belajar untuk bekerja sama dalam tim, baik dalam tugas maupun dalam permainan.

“Sungguh tiga hari yang menyenangkan, dan sekarang kita semua perlu kembali ke rumah masing-masing.”

Terdengar suara koper yang diseret dan tas ransel yang disampirkan ke bahu.

Ansel tersentak saat merasa tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Saat memalingkan wajah, ia bisa melihat sosok pirang yang sedang memegangi ponsel di tangan kanan, bersiap membidik sesuatu.

“Temani aku ke lapangan belakang. Aku akan memotret tempat itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.”

Senyum yang tipis, tipis sekali, terulas di wajah Ansel. “Oke.”

Bidikan-bidikan Dexter selalu berada di sudut yang berbeda-beda. Ia mengambil posisi dimana tenda pernah dipasang dan api unggun yang menyala; dimana permainan instruksi dan memindahkan karet pernah terjadi; dimana mereka berdua pernah melihat bintang bersamaan di tengah malam yang sepi.

“Aku masih agak menyesali kenapa aku tidak bawa kamera, tapi setidaknya memang barang-barang yang kubawa menjadi lebih ringan,” ujar Dexter melirik Ansel. “Dan kita belum mengambil foto bersama di tempat ini.”

Ansel merasa seperti salah dengar. “Apa?”

“Foto bersama di tempat ini, Ansel. Sebentar, kuubah dulu ke kamera depan—ya, inilah wajahmu di kamera, oke? Sekarang berpose.”

“Apa—“

Dexter mengambil posisi yang cukup dekat di sebelah Ansel, kemudian ia tersenyum simpul di depan kamera, dan menekan tombol di tengah untuk mengambil gambar.

“Hei! Busnya sudah mau berangkat, loh!”

Panggilan dari teman sekelasnya yang menyadarkan mereka bahwa mereka harus lebih cepat menuju bus.

Saat mereka di dalam bus, mereka mengambil tempat yang pertama kali mereka duduki saat menuju ke tempat ini, dan mereka segera meletakkan tas mereka di bagasi.

“Semua sudah hadir, ‘kan?”

“Hadir, _sir_!”

“Kalau begitu sopir sudah bisa jalan, ya ….”

Persetujuan serempak diiringi dengan mobil yang bergerak perlahan di bawah mereka.

Ansel menatap gang sempit tempat orang bisa berjalan di bus dengan tatapan yang tak lagi jemu; melainkan ketidakpercayaan, bahwa tiga hari yang ia kira akan membosankan ini berlalu begitu saja.

Dexter memutar-mutar ponselnya sebelum akhirnya mematikan gawai tersebut dan memejamkan mata.

Mungkin ini adalah salah satu kenangan terbaik yang ia miliki selama masa sekolah.

.

.

.

 

* * *

 

x chapter iv x

Langit berwarna pucat kala itu. Awannya abu-abu suram, dengan pergerakan acak yang tak bisa diprediksi. Angin bertiup kencang; namun udara terasa begitu panas. Kemudian terdengar ledakan yang terasa jauh; di saat yang sama begitu dekat.

“Awas!”

Lahan-lahan terbakar. Api yang melahap sekeliling, dari api yang kecil kemudian melambung tinggi, teriakan yang berbaur dan sepatu-sepatu tebal yang menginjak, berlarian menapak tanah.

Merah.

Merah api, merah darah.

Sepasang mata cokelat melirik beberapa meter di depannya. Seorang ibu yang menarik anaknya, menggendongnya, berusaha membawanya pergi dari sana, dan anaknya terseret dengan satu kaki yang terluka, sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara senapan api yang menghabisi tubuh kecil sang anak dan membuatnya tak berbentuk.

Sang ibu dibawa pergi dengan air mata yang deras di pipi. Mulutnya membuka dengan teriakan-teriakan inkoheren.

Sudah berkali-kali Ansel melihat pemandangan itu, bahkan ia melihat pemandangan yang sama untuk teman-temannya sendiri—tidak jarang, dan sering sekali terjadi; sampai akhirnya jumlahnya berkurang drastis—namun ia tetap tak terbiasa dan ada rasa mual yang menghampiri setiap kali ia melihat hal tersebut.

“Romhilde!”

Ansel mengangguk saat mendengar namanya, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan dan segera bergerak; kedua kakinya berlari kencang. Kepalanya memikirkan strategi lain.

Kakinya terpaku untuk beberapa saat.

“Romhilde!”

Namanya bergema di kepala. Otaknya kembali mengingat penglihatan-penglihatannya di masa lalu, sebelum detik ini: darah, senapan, ledakan, darah, langit yang kelam, tanah yang bergetar di bawahnya, lengan yang terpotong dan mata yang terdorong keluar;

Ia merasa lengannya diseret, kemudian matanya membuka lebar-lebar, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap.

.

Tulisan ANSEL ROLFE ROMHILDE tercetak besar-besar di sebuah papan, diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Helgorth Romhilde yang masih menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari-cari sosok anak sulungnya. David menyipitkan mata, menatap di tengah keramaian, berupaya mendapatkan siluet anaknya yang sebentar lagi ada di tempat yang sama.

“Itu dia.”

Ansel Romhilde berjalan tegap saat keluar dari tempat pengambilan barangnya di bandara. Ia mengenakan mantel tebal dan syal, satu tangannya menyeret koper besar berwarna hijau tua. Satu tangannya lagi melambaikan tangan kepada kedua orangtuanya yang sudah menyambut di antara keramaian orang-orang.

“Apah, Dadah.”

Ia memeluk mereka masing-masing dengan satu tangan, kemudian tersenyum senang.

Akhirnya ia kembali. Ia berada di benua yang sama sekali berbeda. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tak ada yang menghantuinya.

Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Ia sudah kembali. Saat ia berjalan, ia masih sering merasa tanah di bawahnya bergetar dan suara dentuman di telinganya.

“… dan aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu. Pai apel dengan es krim vanilla, tentu, kalau itu tidak berubah.”

Tak ada jawaban.

“Ansel?”

“Oh, ya.”

Ansel mengerjap dan mengangguk. Ledakan itu perlahan-lahan memudar, digantikan dengan konversasi-konversasi samar di sekitarnya; orang-orang yang bertemu kangen di bandara dan bunyi koper yang bergesekan dengan lantai, kemudian pengumuman mengenai pesawat yang akan segera berangkat maupun pengumuman _delay_.

“Kau tidak apa-apa, Ansel?”

Helgorth dan David menatap anak mereka dengan cemas. Cengkeraman tangan Ansel mengerat di kopernya.

“Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan … yang lainnya?”

“Kedua adik kembarmu masih berada di kampus, mengurusi organisasi dan tugas kelompok, banyak sekali,” sahut David. “Sementara Aldebaran masih berada di sekolah. Habis mengantarmu pulang, kami akan menjemputnya.”

“Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku akan mempunyai adik. Lagi,” ujar Ansel, kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan bersisian menuju mobil.

Helgorth tertawa kecil karena hal itu. “Semenjak kau langsung ke kemiliteran dari sekolah menengah atas, David beralasan bahwa dia akan kangen. Karena kemiliteran dan kau akan jarang pulang ke rumah.”

Hal itu membuat Ansel menekuk sudut bibirnya sedikit hingga membentuk senyum.

David menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sudah berapa kali hal itu diulang dan masih saja Helgorth ingin menggodanya.

Helgorth menekan tombol kunci mobil sehingga pintu mobil terbuka, kemudian Ansel masuk di pintu belakang dan menarik kopernya masuk.

Pintu itu berubah menjadi senapan pada kendaraan tempur lapis baja yang menembak beberapa kali di depannya. Api. Api. Ledakan yang mengubah landasan di sekitarnya.

“Ansel!”

Ansel mengedip sekali, dan pintu itu berubah menjadi pintu mobil biasa, di dunia yang sangat normal, dengan kedua orangtuanya yang duduk di jok depan, mengkhawatirkannya.

“Kenapa?”

“Kau pucat sekali.”

“Apa kau sakit?”

“Kau ingin—“

“Tidak, aku ingin pulang. Aku hanya … sedikit capek, oke?” Ansel menyeka keringat dinginnya, kemudian memberikan senyum terbaiknya. “Aku hanya ingin pulang. Aku sudah pulang. Aku pulang.”

Ia memejamkan kedua mata. Hanya gelap. Ia bersyukur selama beberapa detik, ia tidak melihat adanya pemandangan di tanah perang itu lagi. Ia hanya melihat hitam, lalu derum halus di bawah kakinya yang menandakan bahwa mobil sudah melaju ke rumahnya.

Ia pulang.

.

.

.

“Ansel, ada tamu untukmu.”

Ansel membuka kedua mata. David berada di pintu kamarnya, menggunakan ibu jari menunjuk ruang tamu rumah mereka.

“Siapa?”

“Seseorang yang sudah tidak kau temui lama sekali.”

Ansel menyeringai. Sepertinya ia tahu siapa; walaupun, secara literal, memang banyak sekali orang yang tidak ia temui lama, lama sekali semenjak ia terjun ke dunia militer.

Ia, selama sepersekian detik, berhasil melupakan mimpi buruk yang menghampirinya di sela-sela tidur panjangnya.

Kedua kakinya melangkah ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka berkali-kali, menyekanya lagi, kemudian menatap wajahnya dengan jeli. Ia terlihat tidak terlalu buruk. Memang ada lingkaran hitam yang muncul di kedua bawah mata, dan kerutan di dahi yang terlihat agak jelas, namun secara keseluruhan … ia terlihat sehat.

“Dexter.”

Ansel menyebutkan nama itu. Sudah sejak lama mereka tidak bertemu. Hanya sesekali mendengar kabar pemuda itu dari orangtuanya yang masih berteman dekat dengan keluarga Abramson.

Pemuda itu lebih tinggi, tentu, dibandingkan tujuh tahun yang lalu. Kini wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih matang seiring dengan kedewasaan yang menghampiri sosoknya. Masih dengan rambut pirang yang sama, sepasang mata biru yang sama.

“Ansel.”

Senyumnya lebar.

Dan ada lagi yang terlihat berbeda dari seorang Dexter Abramson: ia terlihat jauh lebih percaya diri dibandingkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat mereka masih remaja, muda dan belia, melihat status diri sebagai pertahanan diri dan menilai Omega adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak diinginkan.

Dari aura yang ia pancarkan, dari kata-kata dan ekspresi yang Dexter keluarkan; ia terlihat tulus.

Ansel duduk di sebelah Dexter dan memeluknya dengan satu tangan. Dexter membalasnya.

“Jadi … kau mengundurkan diri,” tukas Dexter, berdeham sebentar, menarik diri dari pelukannya, kemudian melirik Ansel yang mengangguk kecil. “Pasti sulit untuk mengundurkan diri di kemiliteran. Banyak yang harus dipenuhi dan ada banyak surat yang harus ditandatangani, ‘kan?”

Ansel mengangguk lagi, namun pandangannya tak di sana. Kedua matanya terpaku pada meja kaca yang ada di tengah ruangan.

“Setelah berapa lama pada akhirnya kau bisa mengundurkan diri? Maksudku, pasti butuh waktu, tidak bisa langsung. Perlu banyak persetujuan dari atasan.”

Ansel tidak bisa menjawab karena dia tidak mengundurkan diri. Mulutnya terkunci sebab ia telah berbohong dari titik pertama.

“Apa aku menganggumu?”

Ansel segera menoleh. “Apa?”

“Apa aku mengganggumu?” ulang Dexter, kini memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. “Kau terlihat terganggu dan tak berkonsentrasi saat aku ada di sini. Maaf, sepertinya kau butuh istirahat dan aku datang ke sini ….”

“Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak menggangguku sama sekali. Kita memang jarang bertemu, oke? Ada banyak hal yang harus aku—kau ceritakan. Apa yang terjadi padamu?”

Dexter tersenyum lebar. “Kau tahu … aku mulai menjadi sukarelawan. Yah, semacam membantu ayah dan ibuku di yayasannya.”

Mereka bercerita panjang lebar di ruang tamu itu. Ruang tamu yang sama, yang bertahun-tahun lalu mempertemukan mereka di sana. Kini suasananya tak begitu banyak berubah; selain kedua orang itu sudah bertumbuh menjadi orang yang dewasa.

“Apa yang kau lihat?” bisik David saat melihat Helgorth menatap ke bawah dari lantai atas; melihat kedua anak muda yang sedang bercengkerama.

“Mereka bercakap-cakap. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat hal itu.”

David mengangguk, tersenyum tipis. “Aku juga.”

.

.

.

Terbakar.

Gedung itu terbakar begitu hebat. Ia menyeka debu dan peluh yang bercampur jadi satu di wajah, berkonsentrasi pada titik perang.

Kemudian ledakan hebat.

Ia melihat sebelah tangan yang terlempar begitu saja tepat di hadapannya.

Darahnya meleleh keluar, tulang yang mencuat dan api yang menghanguskannya.

“LARI!”

.

.

.

Ansel memandang dirinya di pantulan cermin, memakai seragam berwarna abu-abu gelap dengan topi _baseball_ berwarna senada di kepalanya.

Bukan pakaian militer. Mirip, nyaris mengingatkannya akan pengalaman yang sebelum-sebelumnya, tapi bukan.

Ada tulisan _National Zoo_ di jahitan seragam bagian dada kirinya. Ia meraba sendiri jahitan timbul tersebut untuk mengulang berkali-kali: ini nyata, ini nyata, ini nyata. Api-api yang ada di kepalamu adalah fana.

Ia mencuci muka berulang kali untuk meyakini bahwa itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Cerminnya berubah menjadi barak yang terbakar, kemudian teman-temannya yang keluar dari gedung dengan setengah tubuh yang utuh dan mulut membuka meminta tolong. Saat Ansel berlari mendekat, ia bisa mendengar ledakan yang begitu keras sampai akhirnya ia terbanting ke belakang, hanya untuk menyaksikan temannya hancur tak bersisa.

Bulir-bulir keringat muncul dari tubuhnya, lalu jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali dan ia merasa nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Ia mengerjapkan mata, kedua tangan mencengkeram erat-erat pinggiran wastafel, merasa mual ingin muntah. Asam lambungnya naik.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Matanya melirik botol pil yang ada di sebelah kotak sikat gigi dan pasta gigi, lantas dengan tangan yang masih gemetaran, membuka tutup botol dengan tak stabil hingga seluruh isinya tumpah berserakan di tegel. Ansel jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar mandi, satu tangannya berhasil mengambil dua pil untuk ditelan dengan kerongkongan kering.

“Hh.”

Tak cepat memang prosesnya, namun ia akhirnya bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Ia mengingat apa yang dikatakan olehnya di rumah sakit itu. Tetap tenang. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, dan pastikan obat itu berada di dekatmu.

Pikirkan hal-hal positif.

Setelah tujuh tahun mengalami pelatihan keras yang luar biasa di dunia militer, dunia nyata di benua lain yang tak begitu menyenangkan (jauh, jauh sekali dengan kehidupan standar), dan harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa tak semua teman-temannya akan bergandengan tangan dan mengalami hidup bahagia, akhirnya ia bisa memiliki kehidupan yang biasa sebagai orang biasa.

Mengurus penguin yang merupakan binatang favoritnya merupakan hal yang menyenangkan, bukan, dibandingkan harus melihat yang terbunuh dan membunuh setiap detik?

Ia bangkit, memungut pil-pil itu dan meletakkannya ke tong sampah, kemudian menutupinya dengan berlembar-lembar tisu agar tidak terlihat mencolok.

.

.

.

Kedua kakinya keluar dari pintu mobil, menatap gerbang Kebun Binatang Nasional yang ada di hadapannya. Besar, besar sekali. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dengan seragam yang persis sepertinya. Rekan-rekannya yang melihatnya memberikan anggukan singkat; tak banyak yang langsung menepuk pundaknya dan mengatakan halo, untuk hari pertama.

“Um, permisi,” panggilnya kepada salah satu pemuda bertopi yang sedang memegang sapu, “aku anak baru di sini. Bila ingin ke bagian administrasi—“

“Masuk ke gerbang, belok ke kiri, naik ke lantai dua dan kau akan menemui perekrut.”

“Oke, terima kasih.”

Jantungnya berdetak normal. Masih normal. Ia melihat sekitarnya. Pohon-pohon tumbuh dengan besar; daun-daunnya lebar dan batangnya besar, menyejukkan suasana di kebun binatang. Tubuhnya merasa segar sekali setelah beberapa hari absen menyapa matahari. Beberapa menit lagi kebun binatang akan dibuka untuk umum, dan para petugas sibuk melakukan pekerjaannya sebelum diserbu pengunjung.

Tak mau berkeliling terlebih dahulu, Ansel berbelok kiri mengikuti instruksi pegawai yang tadi dan melihat ada tangga sempit yang berada di sudut lahan, kemudian menaikinya nyaris tanpa suara. Beberapa anak tangga kemudian dan ia melihat ada pintu kayu yang besar. Ia mengetuk sebentar. Tak ada jawaban. Mengetuk lagi, masih tak ada respons. Maka ia membuka pintunya yang dengan mudah terayun ke dalam.

Ruangannya sejuk. Ada kursi-kursi panjang empuk seperti di ruang tunggu yang terjajar rapi, namun tak terisi sama sekali. Meja besar di depan ruangan juga terlihat cukup kosong; hanya terdapat kalender, beberapa buku tebal dan map berwarna biru tua yang diberi label khusus.

“Permisi—“

Ada kepala yang muncul di balik meja yang ada di depan ruangan. “Selamat pagi _juga_ untukmu, anak muda. Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu?”

Ansel berdeham. “Selamat pagi, saya sudah mengetuk pintu tadi.”

Pria berkulit gelap yang berkepala botak itu hanya mengangkat alis, kemudian membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang agak turun dengan telunjuk. “Dan kau adalah ….”

“Ansel Rolfe Romhilde, 24 tahun, siap melakukan pekerjaan untuk menjadi pengurus penguin dimulai dari hari ini. Saya sudah mengikuti wawancara tiga hari yang lalu, dan kemarin saya dikabari oleh Mr. John bahwa saya lolos, dan sorenya saya sudah dikirimi seragam. Hari ini saya bisa mulai bekerja, katanya. Begitu, _sir_ , apakah Anda—“

“Ya, saya Mr. John. Duduk, nak.”

Ansel ragu-ragu untuk duduk. Ia memilih kursi yang paling depan di tengah.

“Kau bilang apa profesimu yang terakhir?”

“Tentara,” sahut Ansel dengan tenang. Ia pun tak tahu bahwa ia setenang itu. “Aku mengundurkan diri setelah tujuh tahun menjalani kemiliteran.”

“Aku tahu profilmu,” tukas Mr. John, membuka map berwarna biru tua itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa berkas. Ansel yakin salah satunya adalah lamaran pekerjaan yang ia kirimkan untuk Kebun Binatang Nasional kurang lebih dua minggu yang lalu. “Aku tahu riwayat terakhirmu di Timur Tengah, dan bagaimana kondisimu sampai saat ini. Kau … sudah lebih stabil.” Ia terhenti sebentar untuk melihat ekspresi Ansel yang samar. “Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Romhilde, tapi aku memberikan kesempatan kepadamu.”

Ansel menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk.

“Kau akan diantar ke kandang penguin beberapa menit lagi oleh salah satu rekanmu, Jennie. Ia akan menjelaskan hal-hal mendasar yang harus kau lakukan dan kau perhatikan.”

Mr. John menyusun kembali berkas-berkasnya dan meletakkanya ke dalam map biru tua dengan rapi. Ansel menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya dengan semangat.

Setelah sekian lama, ia akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk membuktikan dirinya lagi.

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan hal ini. Antusiasme yang membakar tubuh dan dijadikan energi untuk satu hari ke depan.

Terakhir kali ia merasakannya adalah tujuh tahun lalu, saat pertama kali ia terjun ke dunia militer.

.

.

.

Jennie adalah sosok wanita berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahunan dengan rambut keriting yang modis. Ia mengantar Ansel dengan wajah datar dan gerakan tubuh yang kaku dari tangga di luar ruangan Mr. John. Mereka berjalan dengan keheningan yang sangat terasa.

Kebun Binatang Nasional mulai ramai, karena pengunjung mulai berdatangan dan berceloteh mengenai alam buatan dan suasana di sekitar mereka. Ada satu keluarga muda. Sepasang kekasih. Remaja yang mencari hiburan dan memotret sana sini.

Burung-burung bersahutan di dalam kandang, kemudian terlihat leher jerapah yang panjang jika berjalan lebih jauh lagi, yang menarik perhatian anak-anak dan menunjuk-nunjuk binatang tersebut.

Melangkah beberapa meter ke depan, mereka bisa melihat badak yang sangat langka yang berjalan sendirian di dalam kandang.

“Sudah lama kau berada di sini, Ms. Jennie?”

“Lima belas tahun sejak aku remaja. Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan tempat ini.” Jennie menunjuk salah satu kandang ular. “Spesies itu favoritku.”

Melihat warna hijaunya yang mencolok membuat Ansel mundur sedikit.

“Bukan favoritmu?” Jennie menaikkan alis. “Baik, akan kubicarakan mengenai favoritmu. Penguin adalah salah satu binatang yang unik. Ya, memang kebanyakan binatang di sini sangat unik, namun mereka memiliki ciri khas masing-masing. Katakan padaku, apa yang kau ketahui tentang penguin?”

“Perlu kandang khusus yang memiliki pendingin, kurasa, karena mereka merupakan makhluk yang tinggal di area dingin. Biasanya mengonsumsi ikan dan udang.”

“Terlalu general, tapi, yah, begitulah.” Jennie mengangkat bahunya. “Spesies penguin yang kita miliki saat ini ada di kandang 5E, Penguin Jackass dari Singapura yang telah menjalani proses karantina dan adaptasi selama kurang lebih dua minggu. Saat ini ada enam ekor. Sudah bisa dibuka untuk umum setelah beberapa hari sebelumnya masih tertutup. Kandang mereka ada dua, kandang khusus di kandang terbuka dan tertutup yang dilengkapi alat pendingin udara.”

Mereka sampai di kandang penguin yang disebutkan. Terdapat papan kecil bertuliskan **PENGUIN JACKASS (PENGUIN AFRIKA)** dan deskripsi singkat di bawahnya.

Ansel bisa melihat enam ekor penguin yang berjalan ke sana kemari dengan kaki-kakinya yang pendek dan tubuhnya yang bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Warnanya hitam dan putih yang elegan.

“Lihat penguin yang bulunya masih dominan agak kehitaman?” tanya Jennie dengan suaranya yang agak serak.

Ansel mengangguk. Penguin itu terlihat lebih pendek di antara yang lainnya. Mungkin paling muda.

“Ya, penguin yang itu usianya baru satu tahun. Yang lain sudah dewasa, sekitar sepuluh tahunan, dan lebih terlihat garis putihnya.”

Ansel mengangguk-angguk paham. Mereka terlihat berkeliling dan terkadang saling bertatap satu sama lain dengan jenisnya.

Lucu sekali, pikirnya. Ia tidak akan bosan untuk merawat mereka setiap hari. Lagipula, akhirnya bisa melihat dan bersama binatang favoritnya akan sangat _sepadan_. Dia tidak akan menyesal.

“Kolam khusus mereka suhu pengatur kedinginannya harus terjaga, maksimal 25 derajat Celcius; air kolam pun harus dengan kadar garam yang dirancang sesuai dengan habitat asli.”

Jennie memberikan isyarat pada Ansel untuk masuk lewat belakang kandang. Di sana ia bisa mencium bau ikan yang khas di pendingin-pendingin yang sudah disiapkan untuk makanan penguin.

“Pakan mereka.” Ia mulai menunjuk satu-satu ikan yang berada di hadapannya. “Ikan Capelin. Herring. Smelt. Mackarel. Semuanya didatangkan dari Amerika. Ingat selalu untuk menjaga kondisi pakan agar higienis. Tak ada bakteri dan harus tetap berada di dalam pendingin. Sampai sini kau paham?”

Ansel mengangguk.

“Nah, ini hari pertamamu. Selamat bekerja.”

.

.

.

“Baik. Minggu kemarin kita sudah mempelajari binatang-binatang yang ada di gurun. Nah, dari kalian, apakah ada yang mengetahui binatang-binatang apa saja yang ada di kutub?” tanya Dexter dengan senyum yang hangat, memancarkan aura yang tidak biasa. Ia melihat sekeliling pada ‘anak-anak muridnya’ yang duduk di depan dengan semangat yang besar.

Dexter kini duduk di salah satu kelas yang disiapkan oleh Yayasan Abramson. Kelas itu terdiri dari anak-anak dengan rentang usia tujuh sampai sembilan tahun, dengan kondisi yang kurang lebih sama: tidak mempunyai orangtua dan kerabat dekat, tidak punya rumah, tanah atau lahan, dan tidak mempunyai sumber daya yang cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan primer mereka. Maka Yayasan Abramson membantu mereka untuk mewujudkan sedikit demi sedikit apa yang mereka butuhkan, salah satunya adalah pendidikan yang bebas biaya.

Sama seperti ruangan-ruangan lain yang ada di gedung itu, ruangannya sendiri tidak terlalu luas, dicat biru pastel yang menenangkan. Dirancang khusus agar bisa memaksimalkan kondisi anak-anak yang berjumlah sedikit dan saling berinteraksi satu sama lain dengan aktif. Ada papan berwarna-warni yang berisi coretan para murid dan apa yang menjadi impian mereka selama sepuluh tahun ke depan.

Dexter sendiri sedang duduk di salah satu kursi kayu, menumpu kedua tangannya di atas meja sembari melirik sekeliling.

“Beruang! Beruang yang besaaar sekali,” seru seorang anak perempuan berkepang dua yang menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengilustrasikan seekor beruang besar. “Beruang itu punya bulu-bulu lembut berwarna putih! Benar, ‘kan, Kak Dexter?”

Dexter mengangguk. “Tepat. Beruang kutub berhabitat asli di Kutub Utara. Bulu-bulu mereka yang tebal melindungi mereka dari musim dingin. Mereka biasanya berkumpul di atas es atau berenang di dalam air sambil berburu makanan mereka, yaitu anjing laut. Bulu putih mereka juga membantu untuk mengendap-endap ketika anjing laut sedang beristirahat di atas es. Tentu, untuk mengambil makanan mereka.”

Banyak dari murid-muridnya yang membuka mulut, ber-ah dan ber-oh berusaha untuk memahami pelajaran. Terdengar suara bolpoin yang beradu dengan kertas; tangan-tangan mungil yang lincah bergerak untuk menulis apa yang mereka dengar dari ‘guru’ mereka.

“Selain beruang kutub, ada lagi?”

“Anjing laut, makanannya beruang kutub.” Pemuda berambut pirang menyeringai, bangga akan kecerdasan yang ia miliki. Teman-temannya bertepuk tangan riang dan tertawa.

“Tentu, tentu,” sahut Dexter sambil tertawa juga. “Anjing laut putih memiliki lapisan lemak dan bulu yang tebal, namun pendek berwarna putih, untuk membantu mereka menghadapi dinginnya kutub utara. Makanan favorit mereka adalah kerang dan ikan kecil. Selain anjing laut putih, yang hidup di kutub utara juga anjing laut cincin. Hanya saja anjing laut cincin tidak memiliki bulu yang tebal, hanya ada lapisan lemak yang sangat tebal.”

Anak-anak mengangguk-angguk lagi, kemudian mencatat di buku mereka.

“Selain itu, ada lagi yang bisa memberikan contoh kepadaku?”

Beberapa murid sibuk berpikir. Dexter memerhatikan dengan senyum geli. Saat itulah ada sosok laki-laki, yang biasanya agak diam, mengacungkan jarinya dengan malu-malu.

“Ya, Fahri?”

“Penguin,” sahutnya pelan. “Mereka tinggal di tempat yang dingin juga, ‘kan?”

Dexter mengangguk.

“Berbeda dengan kedua binatang yang sudah kusebutkan di atas, penguin hidup di lapisan bumi belahan selatan. Ada 16 spesies penguin yang berbeda yang diketahui sampai saat ini, dan kebanyakan dari mereka hidup jauh di selatan, seperti Antartika, lautan Atlantik, atau pun kepulauan Pasifik. Karena hidup di tempat yang sangat, sangat dingin, para penguin tidak membangun sarang, melainkan telur mereka akan segera membeku dalam beberapa detik jika ditinggalkan di atas es. Ketika penguin betina mengeluarkan telur, penguin jantan akan menempatkan telur tersebut di antara kakinya, dan menutupinya dengan penutup hangat dari kulitnya.”

“Penguin yang terlihat seperti burung namun pendek-pendek berjalan di darat itu, ‘kan?” celetuk Gal, gadis berkepang dua yang tadi menjawab pertanyaan pertama Dexter.

“Betul. Kaki-kaki mereka memang pendek, dan warna mereka hitam putih yang khas, terlihat seperti sedang memakai tuksedo. Namun ada beberapa spesies yang memiliki warna berbeda, misalnya penguin albino—namun mereka langka, jarang sekali ditemukan.”

“Wah, sepertinya asyik kalau kita ke kebun binatang kapan-kapan.”

“Setuju!” Mereka bersahut-sahutan.

Dexter memutar-mutar pensil yang ada di jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, sudut bibitnya membentuk lengkungan sampai akhirnya terdapat seulas senyum di sana.

“Tentu, itu tidak masalah. Akan kubicarakan pada yang lain nanti.”

Ia ingat siapa yang bekerja di kebun binatang, yang menjadi pengawas penguin, yang baru saja bekerja hari ini.

.

.

.

Ponsel Ansel berdering saat ia membersihkan kandang penguin.

Saat itu sudah menuju pukul enam sore, kebun binatang akan tutup lima menit lagi dan jam bekerjanya sudah mau selesai. Ansel menikmati pekerjaan di hari pertamanya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah. Bahkan ia dengan sukarela menjelaskan kepada anak-anak atau kepada grup yang lewat mengenai ‘anak-anak asuh’nya, si Penguin Jackass, yang sedang tertidur dalam bentuk lingkaran dengan punggung yang menahan angin. Melihat hal itu membuat Ansel gemas sekali.

Ia mengabaikan deringan pertama karena ia merasa pekerjaannya tanggung untuk ditinggal, namun sampai dering keempat akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengambil ponsel yang bergetar di saku.

**_Dexter memanggil …._ **

Ansel menaikkan alis.

Ia segera menggunakan ibu jarinya menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan dari Dexter.

“Halo?”

_“Halo, Ansel. Bagaimana dengan Kebun Binatang Nasional?”_

“Bagus, lancar— _yeah_ , seperti yang diharapkan di hari pertama. Dan penguin-penguin ini lucu sekali.” Ansel memberikan kerlingan lagi kepada penguin-penguinnya, dan ya, mereka memang lucu. Tidak ada yang bisa memberikan bantahan untuk itu.

_“Kau sudah pulang?”_

“Sekitar lima menit lagi. Kenapa?”

_“Kalau aku ke sana, apakah aku mengganggumu?”_

“Tidak.” Dahinya berkernyit, menyadari bahwa Dexter tidak begitu benar-benar menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ansel memiliki firasat yang berbeda mengenai hal ini. Maka ia membereskan semua perlengkapan bersih-bersihnya, menaruhnya di tempat yang benar sementara membiarkan sambungan teleponnya dengan Dexter tidak terputus.

Saat ia melangkah keluar dari kandang penguin, ia bisa melihat siluet Dexter yang tak jauh dari sana. Dexter berdiri dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana, dan Ansel bisa melihat sesuatu yang dikalungkan di lehernya—oh, sepertinya _case_ kamera.

“Hei.”

“Hei.”

Ansel melangkah mendekat. “Kau … ke sini.”

“Yah, rencana dadakan. Tiba-tiba saja ingin berkunjung ke kebun binatang.”

“Mengunjungi kebun binatang detik-detik terakhir saat sudah mau tutup?”

Dexter tertawa ringan. “Yup. Kau sudah selesai?”

“Kurasa.” Ia melepas topi _baseball_ nya dan memutar-mutarnya di tangan. “Apa yang kau lihat di sini? Langit sudah gelap, binatang-binatang terlihat samar. Tidak seperti waktu siang hari saat semuanya terlihat jelas dan ramai.”

“Setidaknya aku melihatmu,” sahut Dexter ringan.

Ansel menoleh pada Dexter. Namun Dexter tak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang menyatakan bahwa itu adalah perkataan yang aneh.

“Aku tahu salah satu _dessert café_ yang enak di sekitar sini,” ucap Dexter, kemudian melirik Ansel yang masih menggunakan telunjuk untuk memainkan topi _baseball_ nya. “Kau mau ikut?”

Tak banyak bicara, Ansel hanya mengangguk.

“Kau bawa mobil?” tanya Ansel seraya berjalan menjauh dari kandang penguin menuju gerbang Kebun Binatang Nasional.

Gelengan menjadi jawaban yang ia dapat. Lalu sahutan singkat, “Aku pakai kendaraan umum, dan lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh juga dari salah satu gedung yayasan.”

“Berarti pakai mobilku saja,” gumam Ansel. Mereka berjalan perlahan, hanya terdengar suara kaki yang pelan di atas tanah, beberapa burung terdengar bersahut-sahutan di kandang masing-masing. Sampai di ujung gerbang kemudian di tempat parkir, Ansel membuka pintu mobil dengan kuncinya. Ansel mempersilakan Dexter untuk duduk di kursi penumpang, sementara ia melepas kemeja seragamnya dan melemparkannya di belakang jok. Hanya tersisa kaus putih polos yang melapisi tubuh bagian atas Ansel.

Dexter memerhatikannya dengan alis terangkat.

“Apa? Kau mengira bahwa aku akan memakai seragam pengawas penguin di dalam kafe?”

“Tidak.”

Ansel menyeringai dan menutup pintu pengemudi, kemudian menyalakan mesinnya.

“Tunjukkan jalannya.”

Dexter  mengangguk dan mulai menyalakan radio mobil.

Saat lagu klasik mengalun pelan di dalam mobil dan mereka mulai mengarah ke jalan raya, Dexter mulai membuka percakapan. “Kau tahu, anak-anak ingin mengadakan _study tour_ ke kebun binatang.”

“Hmm,” Ansel bergumam. “Kau ingin mengadakannya di Kebun Binatang Nasional?”

Dexter menoleh kepada Ansel. “Harus izin Dad dan Mum. Aku harus menulis proposal dan meminta persetujuan dari berbagai pihak, mengadakan rapat, menyusun budget—tapi intinya, yah, memang berniat ke sana.”

“Jadi, apa yang membuatmu ragu?”

Ada jeda sebentar.

“Aku tidak ragu. Aku hanya memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan, sehingga proposalku lebih mudah diterima. Lagi pula dengan begitu, anak-anak bisa melihat dunia luar. Belok kanan, Ansel.”

Ansel membawa mobil belok ke kanan.

Setelah dua menit dari pertigaan tadi, mereka sampai di kafe yang dimaksud. Memang benar bahwa kafenya dekat dengan Kebun Binatang Nasional.

Lahan parkiran tak begitu penuh, mengingat hari ini adalah hari biasa yang tidak begitu ramai dibanding akhir pekan. Ansel memarkirkannya di salah satu sudut. Dexter keluar terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh Ansel yang mengunci mobil.

Dari luar, gedungnya terdiri dari dua lantai dengan cahaya pendar yang terlihat nyaman. Pintu-pintu dan jendelanya tersusun dari kaca, dengan pot-pot tanaman di setiap titik sudut ruangan.

Mereka melangkahi tangga batu yang terlihat elegan dan minimalis. Baru saja tangan Ansel nyaris menyentuh gagang pintu, pintu sudah dibuka dari dalam oleh sosok laki-laki berseragam rapi dan tersenyum ramah. “Selamat datang di Minimalist Café,” sambutnya dengan nada yang tenang dan menyenangkan.

Ansel dan Dexter mengangguk dan masuk, berjalan bersisian.

“Kau pernah ke sini?” bisik Ansel. Dexter mengangguk.

“Kurang lebih dua tahun yang lalu, sepertinya sudah agak lama, ya? Dulu aku ke sini bersama Mum dan Dad. Kafe ini memiliki spot fotografi yang bagus juga.”

“Dan itulah sebabnya kau membawa-bawa kameramu?”

Dexter tersenyum tipis. “Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang tidak bisa aku hindari.”

Di dalam kafe, penilaian Ansel masih tidak berubah: terlihat nyaman, dengan music jazz yang mengisi ruangan lembut dan penerangan yang disesuaikan dengan ruangan yang rendah. Terdengar percakapan samar yang tidak mengganggu satu sama lain di dalam tempat tersebut.

Dexter menunjuk salah satu tempat di pojok, dan Ansel mengikuti. Lokasi itu memiliki dua kursi empuk panjang yang berseberangan, dengan meja kaca yang ada di hadapannya. Ansel duduk di seberang Dexter yang mulai membuka-buka buku menu.

Seorang _waiter_ mengikuti mereka dan Dexter menyeletuk terlebih dahulu, “pai apel, dicampur dengan es krim vanilla; belum berubah, ‘kan, Ansel?”

Entah kenapa hal trivial tersebut membuat lekuk bibir Ansel terbentuk. “Tentu. Dan kau … kue cokelat, mungkin?”

Dexter mengangguk. Sang pelayan laki-laki mengonfirmasi pesanan mereka di atas kertas, kemudian meminta mereka menunggu selama beberapa menit sedangkan pesanan mereka sedang disiapkan.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba anak-anak menyetuskan kebun binatang?” tanya Ansel seraya menatap pemandangan di luar; lampu kerlap-kerlip dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang melintasi jalanan.

“Hari ini materiku adalah binatang-binatang di kutub. Saat di bagian penguin, mereka berkata akan lebih seru bahwa mereka langsung ke kebun binatang. Aku berpikir bahwa itu bukan ide buruk.”

“Memang bukan.”

Beberapa menit kemudian, sang pelayan kembali lagi membawa sajian makanan manis untuk Dexter dan Ansel. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pelan, Dexter segera merentangkan tangannya untuk mencegah Ansel menyantap pai apel.

“Sebentar, aku ingin memotretnya.”

Ansel menaikkan alisnya. “Yang benar saja.”

 _Benar saja_ , Dexter mengeluarkan kameranya, menyusun kedua makanan tersebut di tempat yang tepat, mengambil posisi untuk dirinya sendiri beberapa kali sampai akhirnya mendapatkan _angle_ yang dia inginkan. Ia membidik kameranya dan menunjukkan hasilnya kepada Ansel.

“Bagaimana?”

“Mm, menarik. Makanan di fotomu terlihat dua kali lebih menggoda.”

Dexter menatap hasil akhirnya sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya menutup lensa kamera, memasukkannya ke dalam kotak kamera, dan menyantap kue cokelatnya dengan tenang.

“Bagaimana?” tanya Dexter kepada Ansel setelah selesai mengunyah.

“Pai apelnya lezat. Memberikan pinggiran yang _crusty_ namun tetap memiliki tekstur yang lembut dan tepat dengan es krim vanilla di atasnya. Oke, harus kuakui bahwa ini salah satu pai apel terenak yang pernah kumakan.”

Mendengar hal itu Dexter tersenyum lebar. “Berarti tidak buruk untuk kesan pertama Minimalist Café, bukan?”

Ansel mengangguk dan melanjutkan santapannya.

.

.

.

Saat mereka sudah selesai sampai ke potongan terakhir, Dexter meminta Ansel untuk berkunjung ke lantai dua Minimalist Café. Ansel mengekor di belakangnya.

Tangga kafe tersebut, sama seperti benda-benda lain di ruangan ini, terlihat bersih, mengilap, dan elegan. Anak tangganya lebar dan pendek. Jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari lantai pertama, dan Ansel langsung memahami apa yang membuat Dexter ingin melakukan pemotretan ‘kecil’ di sini.

Zona lantai atas kafe memiliki desain plafon dan lantai marmer berwarna hitam dan putih yang mampu menciptakan ilusi kedalaman ruang, sekaligus menampilkan pemandangan menawan desain interiornya. Setidaknya, Ansel tak bisa mendeskripsikannya lebih baik daripada itu.

Dexter membidik beberapa kali sampai tatapannya jatuh kepada Ansel.

“Aku boleh minta tolong?”

“Hm?”

Dexter meminta Ansel untuk berdiri di salah satu titik ruangan dan pencahayaan yang tepat, memberikan ilusi dan kontur yang begitu menarik dari sosok Ansel yang berdiri; sederhana, namun ada cahaya yang jatuh ke wajahnya, dan kedua kakinya seperti di antara bayang-bayang. Sang fotografer sendiri menahan napas beberapa kali sampai akhirnya bisa menghasilkan potret tersebut.

Ansel melihat hasil foto itu, dan respons yang ia berikan adalah wajah terkejut dan kagum yang digabung menjadi satu, dan tak ada kata-kata yang sanggup keluar dari foto yang dihasilkan oleh Dexter.

“Kau semakin menekuni fotografi,” kata Ansel, sementara mereka berdua kembali menuruni tangga.

“Selama hampir sepuluh tahun ini, ya. Tak ada yang bisa memberikan ekspresi lebih baik daripada sebuah foto, menurutku. Ada banyak hal yang bisa diceritakan dari satu gambar, yang bisa ditafsirkan berbeda oleh orang yang berbeda pula. Tak ubahnya seperti seni.”

Ansel harus menyetujui itu, karena dari foto-foto Dexter, ia bisa melihat ‘ekspresi’ yang dimaksud olehnya.

.

.

.

Sekitar dua minggu setelah pertemuan mereka di Minimalist Café, Dexter memberikan pesan singkat kepada Ansel bahwa ia dan murid-muridnya akan berkunjung ke Kebun Binatang Nasional esok hari.

Ansel membaca pesan singkat tersebut di atas kasurnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengembuskannya, dan berusaha menghentikan tangannya yang terus-terusan gemetaran. Ponsel itu nyaris jatuh dari genggamannya dan terbanting di lantai kalau ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya (lagi).

Mimpi-mimpi itu berdatangan lagi seperti pesan yang menghampiri dirinya, mengatakan bahwa ia adalah sosok yang lemah dan pengecut dan darah darah darah;

Mulutnya terasa begitu kering dan ada rasa mual yang semakin naik di lambung. Gemetar di tubuhnya tak mau berhenti, dan ia segera meraih pil yang ada di atas nakas.

Ini tidak membaik.

Ini bahkan belum membaik sama sekali.

Sepasang iris matanya melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamar. Pukul dua dini hari.

Setelah napasnya agak stabil dan tubuhnya kembali beraktivitas normal, ia menuruni tempat tidur pelan-pelan dan melangkah tanpa suara. Tangannya memutar kenop pintu.

Ruangan di dalam rumahnya sudah gelap semua dan tak ada suara yang terdengar.

Ia melangkah menuju pintu kamar besar milik kedua orangtuanya yang berada sekitar empat langkah dari kamarnya. Ansel kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya memutar kenop pintu.

Tak terkunci.

Helgorth dan David tertidur dalam damai, saling memeluk satu sama lain; tak ada kerut di dahi atau keringat dingin menetes menandakan mimpi buruk.

Dengan lambat ia kembali menutup pintu kamar orangtuanya.

Saat berbalik, ia melihat sosok gadis bermata tajam yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada. Ansel nyaris saja bersiap-siap dengan pose menyerang kalau saja ia tidak memerhatikan baik-baik gadis itu dan menyadari bahwa sosok tersebut adalah salah satu adik kembarnya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” tanya mereka berdua bersamaan dengan suara yang kecil.

“Aku mencari makanan di dapur,” ujar Valerie, “tapi aku malah menemukanmu mengendap-endap di kamar orangtua kita. Apa yang _kau_ lakukan?”

“Aku sedang … aku ingin memberitahu mereka sesuatu, tapi mereka ternyata sudah tidur dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengatakannya besok.”

“ _Seriously_? Ada hal yang begitu penting sampai kau tidak mengetuk pintu, membuka pintu pelan-pelan dan mengintip mereka seperti seorang _stalker_?” Valerie memutar kedua bola matanya tak percaya.

“Sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ, Val?”

“Sejak kau keluar dari kamarmu sendiri.”

Ansel menghela napas. “Ya sudah, kau cari saja makananmu. Aku mau tidur.”

“Itulah yang seharusnya kau lakukan pada pukul dua malam, bukannya bersembunyi-sembunyi keluar dari kamarmu sendiri entah melakukan apa.”

Ansel tidak mau berdebat sama sekali. Maka ia tetap berdiri di sana dengan mulut tertutup, sampai akhirnya Valerie lelah sendiri dan ke dapur tanpa berkomentar apa pun lagi.

Valerie tidak tahu betapa cemasnya Ansel dan bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba wilayah mereka menjadi zona merah dan ledakan di mana-mana, bangunan yang dihancurkan begitu saja dan manusia yang tak terlihat lagi bentuknya.

Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu.

.

.

.

“Luar biasa,” celetuk Gal saat melangkahkan kaki pertama kali di Kebun Binatang Nasional. “Baru kali ini aku melihat manusia dan binatang sebanyak ini dalam satu tempat.”

Gal adalah salah satu dari murid kurang beruntung yang ditampung dan dirawat oleh Yayasan Abramson, dan tentunya diselamatkan dengan salah satu cara yang paling mulia. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal di kawasan tambang batu bara, korban yang terjadi ‘begitu saja’ dan tak ada respons lebih baik dari pemerintah maupun perusahaan yang _seharus_ nya bertanggung jawab atas lahan yang mereka miliki. Tak ada tindak lanjut, bahkan reklamasi pun tak direalisasikan. Gal hampir menjadi korban di kolam tambang jika saja saat itu Yayasan Abramson tidak berkunjung ke region tersebut yang memakan korban ribuan jiwa.

Gadis itu lahir di tempat yang begitu banyak menelan kematian; manusia maupun hewan. Melihat banyaknya dari mereka yang hidup di tempat yang sama, menebarkan keceriaan yang begitu banyak, membuat wajahnya berseri-seri bahagia.

Dexter tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya. Saat itu mereka dibimbing oleh Dexter dan salah satu rekannya lagi yang bernama Tifa. Saat Tifa sedang menjelaskan berbagai binatang dan spesies yang ada, maka Dexter akan memotret kegiatan tersebut—dengan alasan dokumentasi, dibalut hobi—sembari terus-terusan mencari sudut yang tepat untuk fotonya.

“Hebat sekali.”

Banyak yang berdecak kagum akan kehadiran binatang-binatang yang mereka baru lihat di seumur hidup mereka. Mereka hidup dalam Yayasan, yang meskipun tidak mengekang, tidak terlalu banyak kesempatan karena waktu dan ide yang waktu itu belum sempat diwujudkan. Namun sekarang sudah menjadi nyata, dan tak ada satu detik pun yang disia-siakan.

“Rombongan Abramson, belok sini.”

Mereka masuk ke tempat yang agak dingin. Saat itulah Dexter melihat sosok Ansel yang sedang memberikan makanan, dalam hal ini adalah ikan mentah, kepada salah satu penguin yang menunduk; bersiap untuk mengambil makanannya.

Segera Dexter meraih kameranya dan memotret sebelum kegiatan itu sempat berakhir.

“Dexter?”

Ansel berjalan ke arah Dexter; kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk celananya dan ia menoleh ke rombongan tersebut. Dexter segera menarik Ansel ke depan rombongan, lalu mengucapkan, “Anak-anak, perkenalkan, salah satu temanku yang bekerja di tempat ini, mengurus salah satu hewan favorit kita, penguin.”

Mereka bertepuk tangan. Tifa juga ikut-ikutan, senyum lebar hadir di wajahnya.

“Jika ada hal yang ingin kalian tanyakan padanya, um, jangan sungkan-sungkan.”

Dexter menoleh pada Ansel. Namun pemuda itu seperti membeku; ada sesuatu yang begitu mengganggu pikirannya. Dexter menyenggol pundak Ansel sedikit agar ia berbicara.

Sepasang mata cokelat Ansel membelalak.

Melihat anak-anak itu membuatnya mengingat akan sesuatu.

Bagaimana bahagianya mereka untuk bisa melihat binatang-binatang yang hidup; ada secercah harapan bagi mereka memiliki umur panjang yang sama.

Tidak seperti anak-anak yang mengalami peperangan … kala itu … Timur Tengah ….

“Ansel?”

Ansel tersentak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun membuka mulut.

“Perkenalkan, saya Ansel Romhilde,” sahut Ansel, menyapa semuanya, dan melambaikan tangannya. Saat anak-anak mulai menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan penguin, Ansel menjawab dengan intonasi yang naik turun semangat dan gerakan tangan yang memberikan contoh gerakan penguin.

Tidak ada beban, keberatan, atau penyesalan sama sekali dari air mukanya. Bahkan hanya ada kegembiraan dan suka cita yang terlihat jelas.

Dexter mengira bahwa ia tidak mengenal Ansel yang _ini_. Saat mereka remaja, Dexter masih mengingat beberapa pemberontakan-pemberontakan kecil yang Ansel lakukan. Tak jarang Ansel terlibat keributan dan perkelahian di masa-masa sekolah, atau mengabaikan kewajiban-kewajiban sekolah seperti pekerjaan rumah, tugas kelompok, dan ujian.

Kini yang Dexter lihat adalah Ansel yang dewasa, sedikit keras kepala namun bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik.

Dan menjadi seorang yang sangat penyayang binatang.

Sampai saat tur mereka sudah selesai, yang diakhiri oleh Dexter dan mengatakan bahwa ia senang sekali dengan tur hari ini, rombongan Yayasan Abramson pamit pukul tiga sore.

Rombongan mulai berjalan menjauh dari Kebun Binatang Nasional.

Punggung Dexter disentuh oleh seseorang.

Dexter menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke belakang, melihat Ansel yang masih dengan seragam lengkap dan tangan yang masih agak mengambang kaku di udara.

“Kau … terlihat senang,” kata Ansel, agak canggung. “Terlihat begitu lepas.”

“Aku juga tidak menyangka,” sahut Dexter. “Maksudku … kadang-kadang aku suka melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dan tidak terlalu berwibawa, kau mengerti maksudku, ‘kan? Tapi di hadapan anak-anak itu aku bisa melakukan hal yang ‘benar’ dan memberikan mereka pengalaman yang baru.”

Ansel merenungkan jawaban itu, dan bertanya-tanya sampai kapan ia berada di memori yang sama, kenangan menyakitkan yang serupa, dan pengalaman yang selalu menghantuinya di setiap malam-malam gelap.

Kapan ia akan menjadi senang dan lepas dan bebas dari semua itu, setelah apa yang dialaminya bertahun-tahun ini?

“Ansel?”

Ansel mencengkeram lengan Dexter begitu erat sampai Dexter mengaduh sedikit. Ansel mengerjap dan segera menarik lengannya jauh-jauh.

“Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud.”

“Kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Kurasa, _yeah_. Rombonganmu sudah mau berangkat.” Ansel menggedikkan dagunya kepada sebuah bus besar berwarna perak yang mesinnya sudah menderu. “Nanti kau akan ketinggalan. Sana.”

Dexter menyentuh lengannya yang masih kemerahan. Bukan rasa sakitnya yang membuatnya terpaku begitu lama, namun sikap Ansel yang membuatnya berpikir keras. “Kalau ada apa-apa, kau tahu bahwa aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu.”

Ansel mengangguk.

Dexter melambaikan tangannya dan memunggunginya, berjalan pergi.

Tentu, Ansel percaya dengan Dexter. Pemuda itu adalah salah satu dalam lingkaran kecilnya yang bisa ia percaya. Orang yang ia tidak percayai justu dirinya sendiri.

Ia menunduk, menatap kedua kakinya yang menginjak tanah; ia berharap tidak ada ranjau yang bersembunyi di baliknya.

.

.

.

 

* * *

 

x chapter v x

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa setelahnya.

Bukan ‘biasa’ seperti matahari terbit di timur dan tenggelam di barat, atau perkotaan yang ramai dengan kendaraan bermotor yang berlalu-lalang untuk menjalani aktivitas sehari-hari.

 ‘Biasa’ yang dimaksud dengan Ansel adalah, berangsur-angsur pikiran buruknya mulai menghilang. Kecenderungan untuk mengecek orangtua dan adik-adiknya tidak terlalu sering lagi, dan mimpi-mimpi buruk itu tak terlalu sering berkunjung.

Ansel dan Dexter pun mulai kembali dekat sama seperti Ansel belum pindah untuk melanjutkan pendidikan militer tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Ansel pernah mengunjungi gedung tempat Dexter bekerja; yayasan suami istri Abramson yang semakin melebarkan sayapnya di berbagai penjuru negeri untuk membantu pendidikan anak-anak dan perempuan di daerah-daerah terpencil. Kata ‘pernah’ berubah menjadi ‘sering’, sebab melihat anak-anak yang bermain di lapangan, fokus di kelas, aktif bertanya, tak lagi membuat Ansel memikirkan barak, api, ledakan, dan Timur Tengah. Pikiran itu tak lagi mudah berpindah ke aktivitasnya di masa lalu, mungkin karena ia memutuskan untuk bergerak maju.

Dan itulah yang membantu Ansel juga untuk memperbaiki dirinya; atau, itulah pikirannya. Dirinya harus diperbaiki, dan semakin lama semakin membaik dengan bantuan Dexter (yang bahkan orangnya sendiri tidak menyadari).

“Kak Ansel!”

Gal, dengan rambut hitam tebal yang dikepang dua, menghampirinya dan memberikannya secarik kertas. Ansel melirik kertas itu dan melihat ada gambar beberapa ekor penguin dengan sosok laki-laki dewasa berseragam cokelat dan bertopi yang membungkuk untuk mengambil ikan.

Oh, itu dirinya sendiri.

“Aku menggambar itu saat aku mengingat lagi perjalanan kita ke Kebun Binatang Nasional. Itu perjalanan paling menyenangkan yang pernah kujalani sampai hari ini.” Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Mau tak mau, senyum itu menular kepada Ansel.

“Bagus,” sahutnya, meraba garis-garis kuat yang ada di atas kertas berukuran A4 tersebut. Meskipun tidak seindah gambar-gambar para ilustrator dan profesional, garis-garisnya terlihat terukur, rapi, dan jelas apa yang dibentuknya. Jari-jarinya yang kasar meraba goresan-goresan yang tegas di atas lembaran putih. “Kau suka menggambar?”

“Um!” Gal mengangguk dengan semangat, mengangkat-angkat satu set pensil warnanya yang dibelikan oleh Dexter. “Seni. Aku suka gambar. Aku suka menuangkan apa saja yang ada di pikiranku. Terasa sangat bebas.”

Seni. Bebas. Kata itu memberikan memori spesifik akan Dexter bagi Ansel; ketika mereka di Minimalist Café, dan Dexter berkata bahwa fotografi adalah sebuah seni. Dan bebas. Kata itu memberikan kenangan ketika pertama kali Ansel melihat Dexter bersama anak-anak itu. Dexter memiliki kebebasannya sendiri yang bisa ia raih.

“Kalau begitu kau terus latihan menggambar, ya? Nanti aku ingin melihat gambarmu selain yang ini,” tukas Ansel seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Gal pelan.

“Aku ada banyak gambar, dipajang di kelas-kelas,” ujar Gal ceria. “Akan kutunjukkan padamu lain kali. Kak Ansel bagaimana?”

Ansel menaikkan alisnya bingung. “Aku? Maksudnya?”

“Apa yang Kakak suka? Apa yang membuatmu semangat dan ingin melakukan hal it uterus menerus, lagi dan lagi?”

“Aku bukan ….” Ansel terdiam sebentar. Ia ingin berkata bahwa ia bukanlah penikmat seni yang sangat andal dan profesional. Ia tidak tahu apa yang pandai ia lakukan—selain saat ini, mengurusi penguin—dan apa yang sangat ia suka untuk kerjakan. Namun ada hal berepetisi yang terjadi tanpa ia sadari, apabila ia merasa penat atau butuh penenang. “… aku suka musik,” akhirnya Ansel menjawab pelan. “Aku suka mendengarkan musik yang bisa membuatku tenang.”

“Ah, ya, musik menyenangkan juga!”

Seseorang memanggil Gal berkali-kali. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, dan merasa bahwa salah satu pembimbing kelas menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Lantas Gal melambaikan tangannya kepada Ansel dan segera berlari kilat ke kelasnya.

Ansel menatap kertas putih dengan gambar dirinya dan penguin-penguin yang tertinggal di tangannya.

“Gal—“

Ia berhenti.

Mungkin memang gambar itu diberikan untuknya.

“Ansel?”

Ansel melipat kertas itu dengan rapi dan memasukannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia melihat Dexter yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya hari itu, menyeka keringat yang sempat menetes di dahi, dan ia memutar-mutar kunci mobilnya di tangan kiri. “Apa yang kau lakukan?”

“Aku hanya mengobrol dengan Gal, tapi ia sudah masuk kelas.”

Dexter mengangguk-angguk. “Kau mau menemaniku ke Minimalist Café dulu?”

Semenjak pertama kali Dexter mengajak Ansel ke sana, mereka semakin sering menghabiskan waktu di sana; hanya untuk mengobrol, membutuhkan waktu untuk bersantai, atau pun sekadar mengambil foto (ini adalah kesukaan Dexter). Seringkali Ansel hanya membutuhkan pelarian di sana, yang tak dapat dipungkirinya bahwa tempat itu memang hatinya damai.

Maka yang mereka lakukan berikutnya adalah memasuki mobil Dexter, dan perlahan tapi pasti, mobil itu melaju ke kafe dengan jalur yang sudah—bahkan Ansel—hafal di luar kepala.

Di Minimalist Café, mereka disambut oleh pelayan kafe yang ramah dan mereka mengambil tempat di sudut, favorit mereka, seperti biasa, dengan menu pilihan mereka yang biasa pula.

Musik klasik mengalun; hal itu membuat pikiran Ansel lebih rileks lagi.

Dexter mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengotak-atik galeri, kemudian ia menunjukkan satu foto di hadapan Ansel.

Ansel melirik foto itu.

Itu mereka berdua, dengan wajah lelah namun sudah bersih dan senyum lebar, dengan latar belakang sebuah lahan kosong yang besar.

“Kau ingat?” tanya Dexter, meraba layar ponselnya, “di mana kita saat ini?”

“ _Study tour_ , kamping, dan … main karet, lalu di hari terakhir kau mengajakku untuk berfoto di lapangan itu.”

Dexter mengangguk. “Yeah, di ponsel. Waktu itu aku tidak membawa kameraku. Hei,” Dexter memanggil salah satu pelayan. “Boleh bantu potret kami berdua?”

Ansel menatapnya heran. “Sungguh? Di sini?”

Anggukan yakin yang menjadi jawabannya. “Yep.”

Pelayan itu mengambil kamera dari tangan Dexter. Dexter berpose menunjuk kue cokelatnya dengan jari telunjuk, sementara Ansel menggunakan garpunya menunjuk pai apel dengan lelehan es krim vanilla.

“ _Say cheese_.”

Potret itu terambil.

“Terima kasih,” ujar Dexter kepada pelayan tersebut. Sang pelayan mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Ansel menatap Dexter, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan senyum yang tersembunyi.

“Lihat hasilnya.”

Seperti realitas, hanya saja itu abadi dan bisa dikenang selamanya.

.

.

.

Ansel memainkan ponsel yang ada di tangan kanannya. Hari ini jadwalnya sedang kosong, dan ia tahu bahwa Dexter tidak ada di salah satu gedung Yayasan Abramson pada hari ini. Ia mencari nama Dexter di kontak ponselnya dan berhenti sejenak.

Tombol hijau ditekannya setelah beberapa sekon berpikir keras.

Dexter mengangkat teleponnya tidak lebih dari dua detik.

 _“Halo, Ansel?_ ”

“Kau ada di apartemenmu sekarang, Dexter?”

_“Yep, belum ada kegiatan hari ini. Kenapa?”_

“Aku akan ke sana.”

_“Oke.”_

Ansel mematikan sambungan telepon lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kondisi hari ini sedang baik—sangat baik, malah. Dari pagi ia menemui keluarganya saat sarapan, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan normal. Maka ia mengharapkan hal yang sama untuk kelangsungan di hari yang sama.

Ia pergi ke kamar mandi, menatap dirinya di depan cermin, dan melihat kumpulan botol pilnya yang berada di atas wastafel.

Tidak, dia tidak membutuhkannya hari ini.

.

.

.

Gedung apartemen Dexter agak jauh dari tempat keluarganya tinggal. Memang semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu, Dexter memutuskan untuk pindah dan tinggal sendiri di apartemen, sembari menekuni hobinya berfotografi dan hidup mandiri.

Ansel dapat menemukan apartemen Dexter setelah empat puluh menit mengikuti GPS yang ada di ponsel. Memang sudah beberapa kali ia ke sini dan hafal jalurnya, namun ia memutar jalan kali ini untuk menghindari kemacetan di kota.

Bangunan apartemen itu jelas salah satu yang terbesar di kota mereka, dengan desain yang modern dan ‘masa kini’ mengusung teknologi tempat tinggal susun tersebut.

Setelah Ansel memarkirkan mobil di _basement_ , ia masuk ke dalam gedung dan menaiki lift, mengingat-ingat lagi ruangan Dexter dan di lantai berapa pemuda itu tinggal.

Koridor-koridor di apartemen itu terlihat bersih dan terang. Ada satu dua orang yang berlalu-lalang namun tidak berkata apa-apa, mungkin karena kesibukan yang menjerat dan seringkali mereka melirik jam tangan untuk memastikan mereka tidak terlambat. Ansel bisa memahami itu. Ini adalah pusat kota, dan pastinya mereka selalu terpaku dengan tenggat waktu.

Saat berada di ruangan paling sudut di lantai tujuh, Ansel menekan bel ruangannya.

“Dexter,” panggilnya agak pelan, entah Dexter bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

“ _A minute_ ,” sahut seseorang di dalam, yang dipastikan adalah Dexter.

Ansel menunggu selama satu menit dan Dexter membuka pintunya. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang masih terlihat basah dan kaus yang baru setengah terpakai.

“Hai, _sorry_ , aku baru saja mandi.”

“Bukan masalah.”

Dexter membuka pintu lebar-lebar agar Ansel bisa masuk. Tangannya yang satu lagi mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Ansel menatap interior ruangan tersebut. Tidak begitu banyak yang berubah. Masih dengan suasana biru tua yang apik dan brilian, serta furnitur-furnitur yang disusun dengan rapi. Ansel bisa meilihat ada beberapa hasil foto Dexter yang dipasang oleh pemiliknya di dinding ruangan, dibingkai dan ditata sedemikian rupa.

Ia bisa melihat salah satu foto yang Dexter ambil di Minimalist Café tempo hari.

Dexter melihat arah pandang Ansel. “Aku paling suka yang itu.”

Ruang interior Minimalist Café, apalagi di lantai duanya, sangat menarik, dan itulah yang membuat Dexter memasang salah satu hasilnya di dinding apartemen. Ilusi yang begitu kuat, di saat yang sama memiliki cerita dan keatraktifannya sendiri.

Ansel melemparkan dirinya di atas sofa milik Dexter dan mulai menyalakan televisi.

“Kau sudah makan?” tanya Dexter, mulai membuka-buka lemari es untuk mencari bahan makanan. Lokasi dapur dan ruang tamu di apartemennya cukup dekat sehingga ia masih bisa berbicara dengan Ansel. Sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal sendiri menuntutnya untuk bisa masak, sedikit demi sedikit. “Omelet, mau?”

“Mm,” jawab Ansel sekenanya, memutar-mutar stasiun TV berulang kali sampai menemukan stasiun yang menayangkan pertandingan bola. “Boleh juga.”

Dexter mulai menyalakan kompor dan menyiapkan mentega, telur, mangkuk, garam, serta perlengkapan masak lainnya seraya melirik Dexter. “Kau libur sampai kapan?”

“Hari ini saja. Besok masuk lagi. Jennie cuti besok.”

“Bagaimana penguin-penguinmu?”

“Masih lucu-lucu, tentunya,” sahut Ansel, kini kepalanya menoleh kepada Dexter yang berada di dapur, dan dapurnya terletak tak jauh dari ruang tamu. “Kau mau bertemu mereka lagi? Yang paling kecil sudah makin bertumbuh besar, bulu-bulunya tebal.”

“Paling besok aku akan ke sana sebentar.”

Mereka terdiam, hanya terdengar suara komentator sepak bola yang heboh di televisi. Beberapa menit kemudian Dexter sudah selesai dengan hidangannya. Ia meletakkannya di dua piring hitam yang berbeda.

Ansel mencium wangi telur yang dibumbui itu dengan perasaan lapar yang muncul. Ya, setelah sarapan dia tidak makan apa-apa lagi, dan mengingat ini hampir jam makan siang, wajar perutnya mulai merasakan lapar. Dexter muncul di hadapannya dengan dua piring omelet dan menyerahkan satu piring kepadanya.

Tangan Ansel mengambil sendok dan memotong omelet tersebut. Omelet itu masih _moist_ namun tidak terlalu lembek, serta lembut dan gurih saat dikunyah dan ditelan. Harumnya memenuhi ruangan begitu saja.

“Sepertinya aku harus belajar masak darimu,” tukas Ansel saat menelan potongan omelet keduanya.

Dexter tertawa kecil dan menyantap omeletnya. “Karena sudah agak lama tinggal sendiri, dan tidak mungkin setiap hari aku makan di luar, jadi aku mulai belajar masak yang sederhana.” Denting garpu dan piring terdengar di ruangan tersebut, mengisi jeda yang sempat ada di antara mereka.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi mereka untuk menyelesaikan hidangan tersebut. Dexter membawa kedua piring mereka yang sudah bersih dan tandas dari sisa-sisa omelet ke tempat pencuci piring.

Ansel mendengar suara keran air yang mulai mengalir di dapur, kemudian denting piring dan garpu yang menjadi satu. Sampai akhirnya ia mencium aroma yang tak asing, di saat yang sama ia merasa mengenalnya …. Kepala Ansel sedikit pusing mencium aroma tersebut, setengah mabuk ….

Kepalanya menoleh pada Dexter. “Dexter—“

Perkataannya terputus saat melihat Dexter menumpu kedua siku di atas konter, terlihat kesakitan. Ansel segera melempar remote TV di atas sofa dan bangkit berdiri, menuju ke dapur dengan kekhawatiran yang kentara. Ia menyentuh pundak Dexter. Dahi Dexter mengucurkan keringat dingin, dan napasnya pendek-pendek.

“Aku—“ ucapan Dexter tak dilanjutkan lagi olehnya, sebab untuk bicara pun agak sulit, tubuhnya sakit, dan ada gairah seksual yang muncul.

Kini Ansel tahu apa yang menjadi penyebabnya. Aroma ini. Kesakitan Dexter. Semuanya seperti de javu; yang tentunya saja sudah pernah terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya.

Siklus _heat_ sang Omega.

Dexter mencengkeram tangan Ansel erat sampai akhirnya sang pemuda berambut pirang jatuh ke pelukan Ansel.

“Ansel, boleh tolong ambilkan suppresantku?” tanya Dexter dengan bisikan yang nyaris tak terdengar, cengkeramannya semakin mengerat.

Ansel terpaku di tempatnya.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Kedua tangannya mengangkat tubuh Dexter dan Ansel menunduk, mencium bibirnya lembut.

Beberapa sekon setelahnya Ansel menyadari hal itu dan segera mundur terlebih dahulu. Ia menatap sepasang mata biru Dexter dalam-dalam.

“Ansel?” Dexter terkejut dengan hal itu. Itu pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ketika Ansel berada di masa _heat_ nya, Ansel tidak langsung mengambilkan suppressant dan menjauh darinya. Melainkan menciumnya ….

“Dexter, aku bisa membantu menyelesaikan _heat_ mu,” bisik Ansel. “Kau tidak perlu suppressant itu lagi. Kau percaya padaku?”

Dexter mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Ia masih berusaha memproses apa yang Ansel katakan kepadanya, dan ia melihat bahwa pegangan keduanya sama sekali belum lepas dari satu sama lain.

“Dexter, kau percaya padaku? Aku … akan menandaimu. Setelah itu aku akan melamarmu. Apa kau setuju?”

Ansel mengatakan semua hal itu bukan tanpa alasan, karena selama bertahun-tahun ini, ia sadar bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang berbeda dengan Dexter, dan itu bukan soal mereka sahabat dari kecil saja. Namun perasaan lain yang ingin memiliki, dan di saat dewasa, ia sudah tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan dan terjadi.

Dexter membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia bisa merasakan air mata yang nyaris menetes, kalau saja ia tidak menahannya untuk jatuh. Dexter mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dalam pelukan Ansel. “Ya, aku percaya.”

.

.

.

Ansel membawa Dexter ke kamar sang Omega, dan membaringkannya dengan lembut di atas tempat tidur. Ansel menyentuh tulang pipi, rahang, dagu, sampai akhirnya ibu jarinya membuka bibir Dexter dan ia menciumnya, lagi dan lagi, lembut di sana. Tangannya yang lain mulai menanggalkan kaus yang dikenakan oleh Dexter dengan sekali tarik. Kemudian celananya diturunkan ke bawah dengan cepat.

Dexter membantu melepaskan baju dan celana Ansel yang kini berada di atasnya. Saat baju Ansel terlepas, Dexter bisa melihat bekas luka samar di tulang selangka menuju dada kanan Ansel. Jari-jarinya menyentuh luka itu, menelusuri bekasnya sampai ke dada.

Ansel menyentuh tangan Dexter.

“Lukamu,” bisik Dexter. “Baru kali ini aku melihatnya.”

Ansel mengangguk, mengangkat tangan halus Dexter dan menciumi jari-jarinya satu persatu.

Ansel menjelajahi tubuh Dexter menggunakan tangan dan bibirnya, memberikan kecupan di sana dan di sini, memberikan beberapa tanda, termasuk tanda yang paling nyata di leher Dexter.

Dengan tanda di leher itu, maka sudah resmi Dexter menjadi miliknya.

Dexter mengerang perlahan saat merasakan Ansel berada di bawahnya, memberikan rangsangan yang lebih pada bagian pribadinya dan menggunakan jari-jari untuk bermain di sana. “Ansel—“

Proses _heat_ Omega membantu Dexter semakin terangsang dan merasa panas. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ansel untuk akhirnya menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Dexter, bergerak seirama dengan tubuhnya dan mendengar Dexter memanggil namanya berulang kali.

Tangan Dexter menggenggam seprai hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, kedua matanya membuka; menatap sepasang mata cokelat hangat Ansel. Melihat itu membuat Dexter semakin yakin bahwa ia tidak akan menyesal.

.

.

.

Mereka bersandar dengan satu sama lain, kedua tangan menemukan tangan yang lain, bersisian. Dexter dan Ansel berhasil mengatur napas mereka yang terengah dan habis seusai bercinta.

“Aku—“ Dexter memulai percakapan. “Aku ingin berterima kasih.”

Ansel menatap Dexter dengan bertanya-tanya. “Berterima kasih untuk …?”

“Dari dulu. Dari dulu kau berjanji untuk melindungiku, Ansel. Bahkan sebagai seorang Alpha, saat itu …,” Dexter menelan ludahnya, “saat aku _heat_ pertama kali di ruangan kelas, kau tidak memanfaatkanku. Kau membawaku pulang meskipun harus melukai dirimu sendiri, dan kau tidak menyentuhku sama sekali. Sejak saat itu kau melindungiku sampai akhirnya kau harus pergi untuk kemiliteran. Aku,” Dexter menghela napas, “agak kehilanganmu saat itu, namun memang jika itu yang terbaik untukmu, aku tidak apa-apa.”

“Dexter.”

“Mungkin sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan bisa membalas kebaikanmu. Kau sudah memberikan banyak sekali kepadaku, Ansel, dan aku mengingat setiap hal kecilnya.” Dexter sedikit memberikan tekanan pada genggaman tangannya dan Ansel, lalu melanjutkan, “dan aku berjanji bahwa aku akan menjadi Omega yang baik untukmu. Omega ter _baik_ yang pernah ada untukmu.”

Ansel berbalik badan, kini menghadapi wajah Dexter sepenuhnya. Matanya ingin mengeluarkan tetesan air mata, namun Ansel menahannya sehingga tidak ada satu pun air mata yang mengalir. Ia merenggangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Dexter, dan Dexter menempatkan kepalanya di bahu Ansel, merasa nyaman.

Ya, dia merasa tak ingin pergi dari sana, di sisi Ansel selamanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Dexter menepati janjinya. Mobilnya sudah terparkir di lahan parkiran Kebun Binatang Nasional pada pukul setengah enam sore; setengah jam sebelum Kebun Binatang Nasional ditutup. Ia melangkahkan kaki pelan-pelan, menikmati arus pengunjung yang mulai surut sembari menatap binatang-binatang dengan sayang, dan akhirnya ia berbelok menuju kandang penguin, tempat Ansel berada.

Ansel, seperti biasa, masih mengurusi penguin-penguinnya. Dexter melangkah diam-diam agar Ansel tak mendengarnya.

Benar, penguin yang tadinya paling muda sudah mulai menunjukan perkembangan, walaupun sedikit. Bulu-bulunya semakin tebal dan seimbang.

Ansel berdiri setelah memeriksa para penguin, dan terkejut melihat Dexter sudah berdiri di sana, memerhatikannya dari jauh.

“Sejak kapan kau berada di sana?”

“Sejak kau mengurusi penguin-penguin itu.”

Senyum Dexter terkulum. Ansel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. “Tunggu beberapa menit lagi, aku belum selesai.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Kenapa kau datang jam segini?”

“Aku hanya ingin memerhatikanmu, boleh, ‘kan? Anggap saja pengunjung.”

Hal itu membuat Ansel kalah debat, dan akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia mulai membereskan kandang dan barang-barangnya, bersih-bersih, kemudian melepaskan topi _baseball_ nya.

Dexter tidak hanya menunggu saja. Menggunakan kameranya, ia berhasil memotret beberapa situasi dan keadaan kebun binatang dalam keadaan senja; ia berhasil menangkap potret burung yang bermain di sangkarnya dengan siluet matahari terbenam, atau ular yang cahaya sisiknya bertabrakan dengan oranyenya matahari. Hal itu membuatnya puas.

Dan tentu saja, tak ketinggalan, penguin-penguin milik Ansel.

Orang yang bersangkutan kini sudah mengambil tas ranselnya, bersiap untuk pulang.

“Sudah?” tanya Dexter, mengambil bidikan terakhir, dan menutup lensa kamera lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kotak.

Ansel mengangguk.

Mereka pulang bersisian, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya saat Dexter mengunjungi Ansel ke kebun binatang, atau saat Ansel mengunjungi Dexter di Yayasan Abramson.

Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda; hal yang nyaris tak terlihat signifikan.

Ada kedua tangan yang bergandengan erat saat itu, yang tidak terjadi pada hari-hari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 

* * *

 

x epilogue x

Hening meraja di ruangan tersebut.

Ada detak jam dinding yang terdengar nyaring; namun tak ada suara yang terdengar saat kalimat terakhir Ansel disampaikan.

“Boleh ulangi lagi?” tanya Helgorth, tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. David, dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada, sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang _ia_ dengar. Namun dia tidak mengatakan apa pun pada pasangannya.

“Aku,” ucap Ansel dengan tegas, “sudah menandai Dexter, atas izinnya, dan aku akan menikahinya.”

Helgorth menghela napasnya, kemudian akhirnya duduk tegak di atas sofa setelah beberapa menit ia berdiri.

Pagi ini, saat adik-adik kembarnya sudah pergi ke kampus dan adik paling bungsunya berangkat ke sekolah, Ansel memberanikan diri untuk berbicara kepada orangtuanya mengenai apa yang terjadi. Dan ia sudah mengungkapkan apa yang terjadi; dan apa pun yang orangtuanya katakan, pada saat itu juga, tidak akan mengubah keputusannya.

“Sejak kapan ini terjadi?” tanya David.

“Sejak kau kembali ke sini?” Helgorth menuding. “Sejak kau kembali dari kemiliteran dan kembali dekat dengan Dexter?”

“Ya,” sahut Ansel dengan mantap. “Dan tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu, ‘kan … Dadah … Apah? Aku sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya dari dulu, dan sampai saat ini, tidak akan ada yang menggantikan peran aku di kehidupannya.”

Helgorth dan David saling melempar pandangan.

“Aku tidak bilang bahwa itu keputusan yang salah,” ujar David, menatap anaknya dalam-dalam. “Aku hanya ingin meyakinkanmu apakah ini pertimbangan yang terbaik darimu. Menikah bukan hanya antara kau dan dia, Ansel, tapi menyatukan dua keluarga. Dalam hal ini, keluarga Abramson.”

Ansel mengangguk. “Aku tahu.”

“Salah mengambil langkah di keputusan krusial seperti ini sama saja kau menginjak sebuah ranjau,” gumam Helgorth. “Tapi, ya, seperti kata Apahmu. Kami tidak berkata bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang salah.”

Ansel menjawab dengan dua kata yang sama, “aku tahu.”

Mereka terdiam lagi.

Ansel menatap mereka berdua bergantian, dan ada senyum tipis yang muncul di wajahnya.

“Terima kasih.”

.

.

.

“Dexter, maukah kau menikah denganku?”

Ucapan itu terlontar oleh Ansel yang sedang berlutut, memakai jas, dengan cincin di kotak yang terbuka di hadapan Dexter.

Itu bukan lamaran pertama yang Ansel ucapkan kepada Dexter. Ucapan pertama terjadi saat tak lama mereka menyatu di kamar Dexter.

Ansel menyewa Minimalist Café untuk dirinya saat itu, sehingga tak ada orang yang berada di Minimalist Café selain ia dan pegawai-pegawainya. Lalu ia mengirim pesan kepada Ansel bahwa ia sedang berada di kafe tersebut dan meminta Dexter untuk menyusulnya, yang untungnya, saat itu Dexter sudah selesai bertugas dan menyetujui hal tersebut.

Di dalam Minimalist Café sudah ada beberapa dekorasi tambahan yang romantis. Di meja sudut tempat favorit mereka berdua, sudah disiapkan kue cokelat favorit Dexter yang diberikan lambang hati oleh Ansel.

Ponsel Ansel berbunyi. Dexter meneleponnya.

_“Halo, Ansel? Kau di mana?”_

“Aku sudah berada di dalam,” sahutnya. “Kau masuk saja.”

_“Oke.”_

Sambungan telepon dimatikan. Namun akan ada hal lain yang dialami Dexter saat ia masuk ke dalam pintu kaca tersebut.

Salah seorang pelayan menutup mata Dexter dengan penutup mata yang tebal, dan mengarahkan Dexter untuk masuk ke dalam, membimbingnya pelan-pelan agar tidak menyenggol barang-barang lain dalam ruangan dalam kondisi mata tertutup.

“Ada apa ini?” tanya Dexter dengan heran pada pelayan yang membawanya, namun tak ada jawaban berarti untuk pertanyaannya.

Saat ia sudah berdiri tepat di titik tertentu, penutup matanya dilepas, dan ia bisa melihat Ansel yang berdiri tegap, memakai kemeja, rambut tersisir rapi. Tidak biasanya ia melihat sosok Ansel yang … begitu menawan. Ya, memang dia tampan, namun untuk terlihat seformal ini? Jarang.

Ansel mempersilakan Dexter untuk duduk di kursi empuk tersebut, dan Dexter bisa melihat ada kue cokelat yang sudah disediakan untuknya.

“Apa yang terjadi?” Dexter bertanya, dahinya berkerut-kerut heran, namun tak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa senang yang berlomba-lomba ingin keluar diekspresikan dari tubuhnya. “Aku nyaris tidak pernah melihatmu berlaku seperti ini.”

“Jadi ini adalah perubahan yang baik atau buruk?”

Dexter tertawa lepas. “Kupotong ya, kuenya.”

Ansel mengangguk.

Saat Dexter memotong kuenya, ada sesuatu yang keras menghalangi pisaunya. Ia mencoba berulang kali, namun masih saja _stuck_ di tempat. “Um, Ansel? Kau memesan kue cokelat yang biasanya?”

“Sedikit berbeda,” sahut Ansel. “Pisaumu agak ke kanan sedikit, lalu menyisihkan beberapa cokelat yang ada di sana—“

Dexter mengikuti instruksi Ansel.

“—ya, begitu.”

Dan ia terkejut melihat ada kotak beledu yang berada di dalam kue cokelat.

“Tidak,” ujar Dexter, bahkan sebelum membuka kotaknya sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ia sudah lama sekali tak merasa sebahagia ini.

Ansel tersenyum. “Buka.”

“Tidak—“ Dexter menatap Ansel, kedua mata birunya bersinar-sinar. “—kau ….”

Tetap saja Dexter membuka kotaknya perlahan-lahan, menghindari serpihan-serpihan cokelat, dan menatap cincin yang berkilauan di atasnya.

“ _Will you marry me_?”

Kembali ke masa kini, dengan cincin dan kotak yang sama, namun penonton yang jelas-jelas berbeda. Dua keluarga berada di sisi mereka masing-masing, memerhatikan momen itu dengan saksama.

Dexter tak pernah ragu. Tak ada yang perlu membuatnya ragu. Maka ia mengangguk, menerima cincin itu dari Ansel, dan melihat bagaimana Ansel dengan lembut memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manisnya.

Mali, Alpha dari keluarga Abramson sekaligus orangtua Dexter, memiliki perasaan yang campur aduk mengenai momen ini. Safi yang berada di sebelahnya melihat anak tunggal dan pasangannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. “Indah,” bisiknya. “Percintaan anak muda, romantis dan indah.”

Helgorth, Alpha dari keluarga Romhilde sekaligus orangtua Ansel, memiliki perasaan campur aduk yang sama. Namun ada David yang di sebelahnya, tersenyum bangga atas perlakuan Ansel kepada sang Omega, dan pada akhirnya, Helgorth maju terlebih dahulu.

Mali melakukan hal yang sama, kemudian mereka saling menjabat tangan, erat.

Ada aura Alpha yang sangat kuat berada di ruangan; defensif yang begitu kentara dan rivalitas yang kental. Tapi masing-masing berpikir lebih baik untuk tidak mengacaukan suasana yang begitu tenang saat ini.

Sementara itu, tangan Dexter masih berada di genggaman Ansel.

Ansel menatap mata biru pasangannya dengan gejolak kasih sayang yang tak hilang. Pegangan tangannya mengerat, dan ia bersumpah tak akan pergi dari sisi Dexter Abramson. []

.

.

.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih banyak untuk Hyldagarde & Silan Haye (psycheros) yang sudah mempercayai saya untuk memegang karakter-karakternya yang luar biasa dan detail! membuat komisi yang satu ini membuat saya memahami lebih dalam karakter dan dinamik mereka dan bagaimana mereka bisa bersatu kembali with a really slow burn relationship, but worth it in the end. it was a long journey but I enjoy it; I hope you do, too.


End file.
